Earth and Fire 2: Test of Friendship, Test of Love
by FlameofIsis
Summary: Sequel to Earth and Fire. Summary inside. KaixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. I only own my OC's and their bit beasts.

**From Author**- Alright! So it's finally time! Here is _Earth and Fire 2: Test of Friendship, Test of Love_. I hope everyone who enjoyed the first one will enjoy the sequel even more because, as I said many times before, I am extremely excited to write this sequel! I have so many ideas for it.

Now, most of the ideas are really like after the World Championships that happen in season three but, I do have some ideas that will be mixed in during the Championships.

Also, another note: **there is no Daichi in this sequel.** Yes, you read right. No Daichi. Why? Because 1. I find his character annoying and I'm sure most will agree and 2. He holds the earth style bit beast which, ya know, conflicts with Mikayla who has an earth style bit beast as well. That's one of the main reasons I gave Mikayla an earth bit beast was because I knew I would be taking out Daichi for the sequel.

Lastly, I'll be trying to fix up some things about my writing. Like 1. Not making it too stretched out and 2. When not making it stretched out, that I won't make it too rushed.

Okay, I think that's enough gab from me. So, enjoy the first chapter of _Earth and Fire 2_!

**About This Story-** The Bladebreakers have split up for the new, upcoming tag-team World Championships. They all want to prove themselves, including Mikayla, but she can't find it in herself to leave her brother. She also wants a chance to truly test her skill and battle the former members of the Bladebreakers, including Kai. She knows that she is in love with him but can't let that distract her from getting stronger, no matter how hard that may be. Both Kai and Mikayla need this to get stronger, not only in their blading, but in their love for one another as well. Can their love survive the betrayals, conspiracies, disappointments and heartbreaks that the World Championships has to offer? What will happen after the World Championships and will Kai and Mikayla's love persevere?

* * *

><p>Six months have passed since the World Championships last year. Zeo had moved on to practice being as human as he could be and also continued his training with beyblading. He keeps in touch every once in a while but we're not exactly sure where he's taken off too. I think he decided to travel the world so I'm not quite sure where he is right now but I'm sure we'll hear from him.<p>

Anyway, some other things have happened since the World Championships. The rest of the Bladebreakers decided to stay here in Japan because last year was such an experience that we couldn't separate from one another.

And, everyone had their sixteenth birthdays these past six months. But, everyone remembered mine and Tyson's the most. I mean, how could you forget Tyson slipping on a piece of ice that had dropped onto the ground and then skid across the wet, slippery floor over to the birthday cake that everyone else had spent hours making and destroy it? Hilary had chased Tyson down the street (who had no time to wipe the cake off himself) with a broom and didn't stop until they had run five blocks, turned around and came back to the house. By then, Hilary was too exhausted from running to slug Tyson.

But, on the other hand, Kai had given me a beautiful silver necklace with blue topaz's all around it. I had given him a silver chain for his birthday a few months back so this must've been his way of paying me back for it with a necklace of my own. I wear it every day and I see that Kai does the same with his silver chain.

Anyway, now the next World Championship was just around the corner and I was so excited to fight alongside the Bladebreakers once again. I knew we could win it again. Of course, Tyson kept gloating that he was going to win the Championships for the third time in a row and eventually, Hilary shut him up but pulling at his ear. I swear, those two are meant for each other.

So now, we're all just hanging out at the park, practicing our beyblading skills and stuff. I was talking with Hilary while Kenny was typing away at his laptop. Tyson and Ray were battling while Max waited for his turn and Kai was lying in the grass behind us.

"So, Mikayla, how are you and Kai doing?" Hilary asked but made sure it was only loud enough so only the two of us could hear the conversation. I smiled.

"We're doing just fine, thank you." I said, fiddling with the necklace with my fingers. Hilary noticed and asked me a question I wasn't expecting.

"So, did he say it yet?"

"Say what?"

"You know…" She leaned closer. "The 'L' word." She whispered the last part. My eyes went a little wide. In all honesty, I never really worried about that part of our relationship because Kai showed how much he cared about me in his own way but….

"No, he hasn't said it yet." I confessed. Hilary sighed.

"Well, I'm sure he does love you." She said. I smiled and said nothing, turning to watch Max butt in when Tyson and Ray's match ended so he could battle next. Then, I thought of something to ask Hilary.

"What about you and Tyson?" She turned to me and gave me a confused look.

"What about me and him?"

"Oh c'mon Hil, it's so obvious you like him."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"DO NOT!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

That got her. After all, it was true. Her face had turned red as soon as I said the word, "like." But, because Hilary was so stubborn, she wouldn't say anything and just turned back to watch the boys battle. I grinned. Score one for Mikayla Granger.

Next thing I knew, a new beyblade came out of nowhere and struck Tyson's, Ray's and Max's beyblades, causing them to fly back into their owner's hands. We all gasped at what just happened and stared at the green beyblade that was spinning in a circle between the boys.

"Whose beyblade is that?" Ray asked. Suddenly, there was a chuckle. We all turned to see where it came from and then, a guy, probably about a few years older than us appeared from behind the bushes. He looked about maybe 5'9" and had light blue hair tied back into a low ponytail and reddish brown eyes, similar to mine and Tyson's. He wore dark blue pants and a red and black shirt. He had elbow and knee pads on as well as some other type of padding covering his chest and abdominal area. It kind of looked like football padding without the jersey over it. He also had a mask that covered his face from his nose down. He also had a beyblade launcher attached to his right arm.

"Who the hell are you?" Tyson demanded. The man stepped up and caught his beyblade as it returned to him.

"I go by the name Jin of the Gale." What the heck? What kind of name was that? Sounded more like a stage or a musical group name.

A moment later, the Tyson and Jin got their beyblades out and launched them onto the ground. I got up from my seat on the bench to get a closer look at this match. Who was this guy? Was he just another amateur blader who thought he could beat Tyson? No, something was different about him. And yet, something also felt _familiar_ about him too. But, what was it? I couldn't place it.

Suddenly, Jin readied his launcher again and shot another green beyblade at Dragoon. What? This guy was a cheat! No way was I going to stand by that!

"Hold on, Tyson!" Ray said as he and Max readied their launchers, ready to assist their friend. I stopped them, however, by launching my blade quicker than the both of them. I blocked the second green blade just in time too because it was about to slam into Dragoon.

"So, coming to assist your big brother, eh, Mikayla?" Jin said. I glared at him. Normally, I'd be asking him something like, "How do you know my name?" but that would be stupid. A lot of people knew my name now because I was at the Championships last year alongside my brother.

"That's what family does, Jin. Not that you would know anything about that!" I shot back, pushing back his blade. Jin suddenly closed his eyes and sighed a little.

"I know more than you think." He replied in a whisper but I was still able to hear him. I blinked. What the heck did that mean? And, why did I have this nagging feeling in the back of my head about this guy?

Ah, push it aside, Mikayla. Focus. You need to stay focused and beat this jerk. I continued to slam into his blade and he responded right back with some slams of his own. I had to give him credit though. Being able to control two separate battles with two separate blades took some skill.

But then, all four of our blades slammed into each other and made them fly back across the ground. As we retrieved our blades, we noticed that Jin had disappeared. What the heck was all that about? Something wasn't right about that guy.

"Are you guys alright?" Kenny asked once Tyson and I put our blades away. "We're fine, Chief but who was that guy?" Tyson asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"I have no idea but we need to watch out for him." Ray said. "Yeah, he seemed like a really good blader. He's not to be taken lightly." Max added. Suddenly, Dizzi popped up with some big news about the World Championships.

"Here, let me play the clip from the BBA press conference." She said and loaded up the video. It showed Mr. Dickinson, the head of the BBA, sitting in a chair with microphones in front of him, surrounded by the media. He began explaining about the World Championships and how it was going to, again, be a tag-team championship. It sounded great so far.

"I also would like to say that, like before, the players will need to compete in preliminary matches to determine if they could move onto the actual tournament. Now, this is how it's going to work…" Mr. D said and then, something popped up on the screen behind him. It showed a roster with the words "Block A" on one side and "Block B" on the other.

"Each player will participate in the preliminary rounds, either in Block A or Block B. The winner of Block A will team up with the winner of Block B for the upcoming tournament." Mr. D finished and then, Dizzi shut down the video file because all that was left was the media taking more pictures and asking more questions and such.

"Wow, Mr. Dickinson sure knows how to make a beyblade tournament more interesting and challenging." I commented once Kenny shut his laptop. Tyson pumped his fist.

"You know it, Mikayla! This tournament is going to be sweet! I can almost taste my next Championship title!" He said, making us all sweat drop. I'm so glad I didn't inherit that annoying and inflated ego.

While the others talked it out about the tournament, I walked over to Kai who was now standing up on the grass a few feet away. He must've stood up to watch what was going on with that Jin of the Gale guy.

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Yeah, it's a tag-team tournament again."

"Yeah, I know. It sounds like a lot of fun but challenging too. I wonder who's going to be the two that will tag up at the end of the preliminaries." I really did wonder. If all five of us were going to enter into the tournament preliminaries, who was going to wind up on top? I know I wanted to participate in the tournament and I'm sure everyone else did too but, who was going to make the cut?

"I guess we won't find out until the actual preliminaries." Kai said. I nodded and looked back over at my friends, who were still talking and wondered:

Why am I suddenly getting a bad feeling about this?

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- So, there's the first chapter! Nothing much just yet, just the beginning as well as some funny things that happened between the end of season 2 and beginning of season 3. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and look out for chapter two which should be coming out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Thank you to those who reviewed and who favorited. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. Alright, I won't talk long so read on!

* * *

><p>Shortly after what happened with Jin in the park, Kai told me he needed some time alone to think about some things. I had a feeling it was about the tournament but I didn't pressure him anymore.<p>

So, the next day, Tyson, Kenny and I decided to head over to the BBA headquarters in town to start practicing. I managed to get Tyson's butt up early so we wouldn't have to wait for an open beydish at the BBA building.

Once we got there, however, we saw that the place was empty. I found it a little strange but then again, it was early so I guess people were still sleeping. When we got inside, however, we got the biggest shock ever. Max and Ray were there, looking a little upset and deep in thought. Max had a suitcase with him and Ray had his bag over his shoulder.

"Hey guys, you ready to get started?" Tyson asked, automatically assuming that's why the boys were here. I thought so at first, until I truly noticed their suitcase and bags. That feeling of something's-not-right-here came creeping up on me again. I opened my mouth to dare ask the question:

"What up with the luggage?"

The boys didn't answer me. They just stared off into space. I walked over to them and stood next to them. Why were they ignoring me?

"Max? Ray?" I asked and finally, Tyson and Kenny took note of their strange behavior.

"What's going on, guys?" Kenny asked. After another pause, Ray turned his head to look at us and finally gave us his answer:

"I'm participating in the tournament….but as a White Tiger, not a Bladebreaker."

My mouth dropped. Even though I wasn't there for their first World Championship two years ago, Tyson had told me all about the boy's previous teams. Ray with the White Tigers, Max with the PBB All Stars and Kai with the Blade Sharks (and the Demolition Boys for a short time).

"And I'll be participating as an All Star." Max added. My eyes darted from Ray to Max and finally, to Tyson. I knew he wasn't going to take this well. And I was right. Tyson began yelling at them and I had to push him back because he was starting to advance on the boys.

"I think I can understand why you guys are doing this. It's because if we split up, you'll have a better chance at becoming a representative, am I right?" Kenny asked. The boys didn't answer but I could tell Kenny was right.

As I thought about it myself, I began to understand. Ray and Max know how skilled everyone else on the team is and so, if they were to be pit against each other in the preliminaries, they would have to run the risk of getting kicked out of the tournament, before it actually began. They might have had other reasons for leaving, personal reasons, but I'm sure that was one of them.

So, after a quick goodbye, the boys grabbed their luggage and headed for the door. Before they walked out, however, Tyson said to them that no matter what happens, they'll always be friends. Kenny agreed with him and so did I. Then, in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

We walked home pretty upset that day. We did a little bit of training after that but our spirits were down so we called it a day after only one hour of training. After that, Kenny went home and Tyson and I were quiet throughout the rest of the night. Hell, we didn't have one argument or one joke cracked at one another.

I thought I might call Kai and tell him what happened but I was afraid I would be bothering him so instead, I sent him a quick text message. All I wrote was:

_Kai,_

_Max and Ray quit the team to go to their old teams. Tyson took it pretty hard. Just wanted to let you know. I'll see you tomorrow at the preliminaries._

Short, sweet and to the point. After that, I got myself ready for bed and went to sleep, trying to do my best to get enough rest for tomorrow. After all, tomorrow is a big day.

And tomorrow came quicker than I thought it would. After quickly eating breakfast and getting ready, Tyson, Kenny, Hilary and I headed over to the BBA arena.

"Hey, guess what?" Hilary whispered to me as we walked into the building.

"What?"

"Kenny's blading in the tournament too!" My eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yeah! He was working all night on his beyblade."

Well, that would explain why he looked so determined this morning. Kenny blading? I can't wait to see that! Maybe I'll even get to battle him. That would be really fun.

Anyway, we got inside and walked into the standing area behind the audience seats, just gazing at the two giant beyblade dishes in the middle of the arena. In about twenty minutes or so, I would be down there, blading again for the World Championships. Anxiety and butterflies flooded my stomach but nothing was compared to Tyson. He had already gone to the bathroom twice in ten minutes!

Oh, and that's not the best part. Apparently, Tyson never officially registered for the tournament. I swear, if his head wasn't attached to his neck, he'd forget it every time he got up and moved! So there he goes, instead of running for the bathroom, running for the registration desk by the front doors of the building.

But then, something else came into my mind. Kai wasn't here yet. I didn't get a call or text from him and I was starting to get worried. I mean, I know he's usually one to show up last minute but still, it was the World Championships for crying out loud! Surely he wouldn't be late for it.

….Right?

Scared and concerned, I went over to the registration desk to see Tyson not only get registered but he also was asking the guy if Kai had registered. Sometimes, the whole twin telepathy thing really creeps me out. I mean, really, he had the same thoughts and concerns as I did at the exact same time. Weird.

"Worried that your boyfriend won't come to the competition, Mikayla?" A voice behind me asked. I turned and saw Jin leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. My fist clenched at that.

"What are you, some kind of stalker, Jin?" I shot back. Jin said nothing, he just chuckled.

"Your wit _astounds_ me, Mikayla. But, to answer your question, no, I'm not a stalker. If I was, I would be entering into the tournament." That shocked me. I really thought he would be entering.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"That's my business."

"Well then, stay out of ours." Tyson shot at Jin once he came and stood next to me. Again, Jin said nothing. Then, he lifted himself from the wall and gave us a hardened stare.

"Then make sure your team doesn't fall apart any more than it already has, Tyson." And before we could shoot back a reply, he disappeared down one of the halls of the building.

Once he was gone, Tyson turned to ask the official again if Kai had registered. He hadn't. Did Kai not want to participate in the tournament? That's not like him. Kai loves beyblading.

Tyson was beyond pissed. I had to pull his hair to make sure he wouldn't run out to try and find Kai. Man, Tyson is acting like such a baby today! I mean, yeah, I was upset too that Kai wasn't here but we also couldn't force him to come. It's his decision, not ours.

"Let's go back inside, Tyson."

"Fine…"

We made our way back into the arena area to meet up with Kenny and Hilary. We were just about to explain that Kai wasn't going to be here when….

"Kai!" I gasped when I saw him walk through the doors we just came through a few seconds earlier. He smiled at me and walked to my side, grasping my hand.

"Where were you, Kai?" Tyson asked. I gave him a small glare.

"Tyson, leave him alone."

"No! He should've been here earlier! You had me worried sick!"

No response from Kai.

"I learned to just zone him out." I said to him.

"Same here."

Hilary and Kenny were snickering behind their hands while Tyson was fuming at that. But, eventually, he calmed down. Especially when he found out that Mr. Dickinson wanted him to make a quick little speech to start off the tournament. Afterwards, it was finally time to start the tournament.

I found out that Tyson and Kenny were in Block A while Kai and I were in Block B. Oh boy. I knew that Kai was going to work his way up and if I did as well, that means I would have to face him.

Alright, don't worry about that, Mikayla. Just concern yourself with the first few matches in the beginning and win those matches first.

As expected, Tyson and Kai won their matches and now, it was my turn. My opponent and I readied our launchers and after the countdown was initiated, we launched our blades into the dish. I wasn't going to wait around.

"Nightwing!" I cried and my beyblade responded to my commands as she charged head on for my opponent's blade, knocking it out of the dish in one swift move. The crowd cheered as I grabbed my blade when it came flying back into my hand.

Afterwards, I was on a roll. I mean, I'm not trying to sound cocky or anything but I knew that I had the skill to beat most of the bladers in the preliminary matches. And, I did. I was advancing along with Tyson and Kai.

Oh and Kenny? He was doing amazingly in Block A. After my third match, I was able to watch Kenny's. His beyblade had some type of spring on the bottom of it so it was able to bounce. A bouncing beyblade….that's new and I was stunned at how well Kenny handled its power and spring action.

When we had a short break, we all decided to eat some food in the locker rooms and prepare for the next matches. I congratulated Kenny on his wins and he just blushed and mumbled a thank you under his breath. I really was proud of him. I wanted to battle him next!

Our lunch was suddenly interrupted by someone coming into the room. It was a tall and large boy with brown hair and glasses. He asked for an autograph from Tyson and of course, Tyson was more than happy to give it. Great, more hot air to be put into that big head of his.

Anyway, he gave the autograph back to the guy, whose name was Kotaro, and he left after a very fanatic thank you. Man, fans can be really creepy. Even Tyson looked a little weirded out by the guy.

And it's a good thing I remembered that Kotaro guy, even though part of me didn't want to. After another set of wins from all four of us, we moved onto the semi-final rounds. Kenny's battle was before the rest of ours so Tyson, Kai and I watched from the sidelines. His opponent? Kotaro. So he was a blader too, huh? Kenny can beat him.

But, something wasn't right. Kotaro was leaving himself open….why?

"It's a trap." Kai said behind me and a moment later, I found he was right. Kotaro's beyblade was somehow able to morph into the same colors as Kenny's blade. Now he couldn't tell which blade was his! Oh no, Kenny!

Too late.

With one big hit, Kotaro knocked Kenny's blade out of the dish and took the win. I stared in shock and then looked at Tyson and his expression was almost identical to mine. But then, it turned into one of anger. We both went to meet up with Kenny and give him our support. He was upset that he lost but he warned Tyson about Kotaro because that's who Tyson was going to be facing next.

"Tyson, go put that cheater in his place." I said, holding up my palm. He turned to me, grinned and slapped my palm with his.

"You got it."

And that's exactly what he did. Even though Kotaro's blade was powerful and was able to also duplicate Tyson's attacks, Tyson still beat him, causing him to be the winner of Block A and one of the representatives for the World Championships. I was so proud of him.

Now, there was one match left of the preliminaries: the final battle of Block B. And guess who are the two bladers going at it?

You guessed it: me and Kai.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- So again, just going along with the storyline here now but don't worry, I have my ideas mixed in there and I will put them out. For now, enjoy Mikayla's thoughts and stay tuned for the next chapter which will be Kai vs. Mikayla! Reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope I continue to hear from you all because that's what helps me to write more and update faster. So please, continue with the lovely reviews!

Now, this is the start of some of my ideas. Yes, this chapter has two ideas that I actually wrote down so I hope you all enjoy them. On with the chapter!

* * *

><p>I was in the locker rooms with Kenny, Hilary and Tyson, prepping for my next match with Kai. Kenny was helping me tinker with my beyblade to make sure nothing was wrong, there were no scratches or cracks, things like that. He didn't really have time to help me actually improve the beyblade any further than what it was now but, I was fine with that. Nightwing got me this far into the finals so I know she won't let me down.<p>

Whether I lose or win well…that's up to fate to decide that.

Anyway, once Kenny was done helping me, I thanked him and then headed off towards the arena. But, I wouldn't be just walking up to the dish. For the final match, the tournament officials wanted the two last bladers to go below the stadium, in an underground passageway where we would be lifted up on a platform in front of the beydish.

Breathe, Mikayla, just breathe. I kept telling myself as I made my way to the underground passageway. An official was waiting there and he led me over to the platform, explaining how it would work.

"Just stand right here and when DJ announces your name, you'll be lifted up. Any questions?" He asked and I shook my head. He nodded and stepped off the platform, standing behind me about ten feet back. I took a couple deep breathes. Don't get scared now, Mikayla, just do your best.

"And now, for the Block B final battle!" I heard DJ announce from somewhere above me. Then, my platform slowly began to rise up. The ceiling (well, actually, it was the floor in the arena area but you get the point) began to break apart like a sliding glass door as the platform I stood on rose higher.

"In this corner, we have the girl who is a one woman army….Mikayla!" By the time he said my name, I had risen all the way up to my destination just outside the beydish. I blinked a few times to get used to the light that shone in my eyes as the crowd cheered once I came into view. I looked across from where I stood and saw that the floor was opening up, about to reveal my opponent.

"And her opponent, on the other end, is the one, the only…Kai!" The crowd cheered again once Kai was fully risen up to the arena beydish. I looked at him and he slowly opened his eyes to stare back at me. We gave each other a nod, almost as if silently telling each other "good luck."

"Alright, without further ado, let's get ready to beybattle!" DJ announced through the microphone as Kai and I got ready to launch.

3

2

1

"LET IT RIP!"

Simultaneously, Kai and I launched our blades into the dish. I knew how Kai battled: fierce and quick. So, I just had to be quicker.

"Nightwing!" I cried to my partner and she headed right for Dranzer. Surprisingly, she hit dead on. Kai didn't dodge and…he didn't seem to make any attempt to counter attack. That was so unlike him.

"Keep going, Nightwing!" I encouraged. She spun around the dish and clashed right into Dranzer again. And again, Kai made no signs of fighting back. I commanded Nightwing to keep attacking. Still, Kai made no counter. What was he doing? Trying to lose on purpose?

"Kai, wake up! You're in a battle so start battling!" I yelled at him. Kai didn't say a word, he just stood there with his eyes closed. I started to feel a little insulted. Kai was distracted and didn't seem to care about giving me a good fight. That angered me. I had to snap him out of this trance because I was not going to win this way.

"Nightwing, fall back!" I called out and immediately, she obeyed my order. She backed off of Dranzer and just sat there, in the middle of the dish, waiting. The whole crowd gasped at my move but I ignored them as well as DJ's comments.

"Look Kai, I don't know what's going on with you but this is not the way I wanted our battle to go. I wanted us to fight our very best until there was only one beyblade spinning. So, you better get your act together or else you're going to lose!" I screamed at him. My words caused him to at least open his eyes. He stared at me and I stared back at him.

Seconds. Minutes. Hours.

I wasn't quite sure how long we stood there, staring each other down. But, finally, I saw something different in Kai's eyes. He had a flame growing in those gorgeous purple irises that I loved, just like I had always seen him with whenever he was beyblading. I smiled at him.

That's more like it.

"You want my best?" He challenged. I grinned at him. "Bring it." Kai only smirked, a very hot one at that, that seemed to say: be-careful-what-you-wish-for before calling out to Dranzer to attack. I was ready for him, I knew I was. I evaded the attack and swooped in for a counter attack. When I hit however, Dranzer barely wobbled and began drilling into Nightwing. She fought back but neither seemed to want to let up.

The battle seemed to go on forever as the phoenix and the wolf continued to listen to their owner's commands, attacking, and counter attacking and defending against one another. It went on like this for a good thirty minutes before I decided to end this.

"Alright Kai, this is the end. Nightwing, final attack!" I cried out as my beyblade headed straight for Kai's.

"Dranzer!" Kai called out and came right at Nightwing full force. The two clashed, causing a small explosion of dust to form around the beydish. I tried to see what happened but then, something whipped by my head, making me gasp. I turned to see Nightwing on the ground behind me, motionless. Then….

"It's over! After a very heated battle, we have the winner: Kai!" DJ announced as the crowd screamed and cheered. I picked up Nightwing once the smoke had completely cleared. Kai had retrieved Dranzer and looked at me. He then gave me a smile to which I returned with a smile of my own.

I may have lost but I finally got to battle Kai, who gave me an excellent battle, one that I will never forget.

"Alright! You've seen it here, folks, we now have the two representatives for the World Championships: Tyson and Kai!" DJ announced once the beydish was cleared and Tyson had come down to stand next to Kai. I was standing across from them as the runner-up.

Runner-up. Well, it wasn't what I wanted but, at least Tyson and Kai get to go to the tournament. I would still be there to support them, of course. I knew the two of them could make it to the top.

"Hey there, Mr. Dickinson!" Tyson called as the head of the BBA came onto the stage area where we stood. He smiled at Tyson and gave a short hello in return. Then, he took the microphone from DJ and began to speak to the audience.

"I have an announcement to make so if I could please have your attention…" He started and immediately, the crowd calmed down. Mr. D definitely had a lot of respect in the beyblading world.

"Thank you. I wish to inform you all that, to make it fair to each tag-team, they may have the opportunity to pick two additional bladers. The reason being is so that, just in case one of the representatives cannot battle, they can still have a fighting chance." Mr. D continued and I stared at him as well as everyone else in the stadium.

"Are you serious, Mr. D?" Tyson asked. "Are you talking about like…secondary bladers?" I asked, making sure I understood him correctly. Mr. Dickinson nodded.

"Yes, exactly. Now that comes to my second announcement. I have chosen a new coach for your team, which I would like to rename BBA Revolution, if you don't mind." He said and there seemed no disapproval from this decision. But, that wasn't my biggest concern at the moment.

"Coach?" Tyson, Hilary, Kenny and I all said simultaneously. Then, someone walked up the steps onto the stage. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it.

"What? _Jin_? Mr. D, why would you pick someone we barely even know as our coach?" Tyson asked but Jin seemed to ignore him.

"As the coach of the BBA Revolution, my first decision is to pick the two secondary bladers to represent the team." He said. Psh, who died and made you king?

"My first choice is Mikayla." I nearly toppled over from shock. Did he just pick me?

"I chose you because of your determination, assertiveness and quick adaption to something that is new to you….like tournaments." Jin said, looking at me. I stared at him. How did he know I was inexperienced with tournaments? Who was this guy?

"Well, Mikayla, do you accept this?" Mr. Dickinson asked. I looked at Jin for a moment. Something about him was bugging me. I don't know what but, he seemed….familiar. Still, I couldn't pass up the chance of playing in another tournament.

"Yes." I replied, and the crowd cheered. Jin nodded. "Good. And as my second choice, I pick Kenny." He said. Kenny looked like he was about to faint from shock.

"I picked you because of your knowledge of the game as well as your determination. So, do you think you have what it takes to become the next world champion, Kenny?" Jin asked him. Kenny's face lit up with a smile.

"Yes! Yes I do!" He exclaimed. The crowd burst into applause. I was happy that I could participate in the tournament but still, something was off.

"Hold up, I still don't understand why Jin of all people should be our coach. Like I said, we barely know him." Tyson piped up, turning my thoughts into words. I nodded.

"I have to agree here. How do we know we can trust him?" I questioned. Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat and fidgeted with his tie…almost awkwardly. What was that about?

"You two still haven't figured it out, have you?" Jin asked Tyson and me. "Figured out what?" I asked. But then, as if someone smacked me on the head, a memory flew into my mind. A younger me and Tyson were beyblading and having a hard time. But then, someone behind us was encouraging us and giving us advice. We listened to that advice and ended up winning.

I gasped. I knew who Jin was.

"Hiro!" Tyson and I cried out at the same time. It seems Tyson had the same epiphany. I stared at Jin. Could he really be our older brother?

"I'm sorry, I hid my identity because, at first, when Mr. Dickinson asked me to coach, I wasn't so sure. But, I'm one hundred percent sure about this decision now." Jin said and then, took off the piece of his mask that covered his mouth so we were able to see his face a little more fully. I couldn't believe it….it really was him.

"It's good to see you two again." Hiro said, smiling at us. "Hiro…" Tyson whispered and I could tell he was close to tears. So was I but, there was still that stubborn part of me that was a little angry at Hiro for not staying in contact with us all these years he was gone.

I walked over to Hiro and slapped him across the face. I meant it to be a little hard but, I don't think it happened that way. Tears were welled up in my eyes and I was trembling slightly. The entire crowd gasped and then went silent. Hiro put his hand over his cheek, not from pain but probably from shock.

"You show up after years and that's all you have to say? You idiot!" I yelled, starting to cry harder, my words breaking up because of my tears. "Don't you realize how much I've missed you?" I asked and then ran over and hugged him, crying into his chest. Hiro didn't answer, he just hugged me close. A moment later, Tyson joined in, also saying how much he missed Hiro.

"I missed you both too. You've gotten so big. Tyson, you've become quite the young man and Mikayla, you've become quite a lady. I'm proud of you both and how much you've matured and grown." Hiro said, hugging us tightly. I couldn't hear anything that was going on around me, I was in my own little world. I finally had my brother back.

"Hey, you two, knock it off! Tyson, as a blader, you shouldn't show your weakness in public like this. And especially, you, Mikayla, also being a lady. A lady should never cry in public." Hiro said, obviously trying to act like the tough guy he was but I wouldn't have it.

"Just shut up and hug me, Hiro!" I cried, hugging him more. I knew now that the BBA Revolution was going to win the tournament, with Hiro as our coach.

No one stood a chance against us. No one.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Oh god, I nearly cried when I wrote this. The reunion with Hiro in the show brings tears to my eyes but, adding in my own little Mikayla thing just made it worse!

Ahem, pardon my sensitivity here. I hope you all enjoyed this as well as Kai and Mikayla's match! I worked hard on this, especially the parts I wrote down prior to this chapter. Anyway, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Omg so the first thing I gotta say is, I'M SORRY! I'm really sorry guys. I can't believe it's been a month since I've updated! But, so many things came up this past month and, for a while, I was losing my writing spirit but, I'm trying to get back into it now. I hope you guys can understand and will still review to this story. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Things have seemed even better and more uplifting now that Hiro was back and was coaching us. I mean, he's one good coach! He's tough and stern but still, a very good coach. Also, I'm more than ecstatic about being able to beyblade in this tournament. Granted, we still have to fight against our old teammates but still, I had a feeling this was going to be a tournament to remember.<p>

Oh, the others? They also won their preliminary matches (that was a given). Max had some new partner that no one had really heard of named Rick. The guy looked tough and kind of a trouble maker.

Note to self: don't make that dude angry.

Some other competition we found out about that day was the team named the Blitzkrieg Boys. Tyson had told me about the members of that team and what happened with the guy Boris and everything. For some reason, looking at Tala and the other two guys gave me an uneasy feeling but, maybe now because they're blading more freely, they won't go all crazy on us.

Also, we found out that the Majestics, the European team, were defeated somehow. According to the others, they were really skilled and powerful bladers so this was a big upset. They were defeated by some team that absolutely no one knew about: Barthez Battalion.

Okay, scratch what I said about the Blitzkrieg Boys. _This_ team gives me an uneasy feeling.

"Wow, this is a big change. But, I don't like the looks of that new team. What do you think, Kai?" I asked, turning my head slightly to look at Kai but he wasn't there. I blinked and looked around. He wasn't in the building.

So, I was talking to myself. Awesome.

Sighing, I walked out of the building to go find him. While I was walking, I began thinking about the tournament again. The team was already divided and I understood why the others left because…in all honesty, I also wanted to battle Tyson. But, I couldn't leave Tyson.

After all, if I left, I wouldn't be leaving one brother…I'd be leaving two. Hiro was doing his best to whip us into shape even though our team is broken up. That would be a selfish move on my part.

Seems the blader in me lost to the sister in me.

I suddenly stopped when I found myself surrounded by fog. Great. Now, how will I find my way back?

"Peachy. Just peachy." I muttered to myself. "Mikayla?" A voice called out to me. Then, coming out of the mist stood Kai.

"Oh, hey Kai. I uhhh…wasn't disturbing you, I hope? I mean, I can go if you want to be alone." I said, turning a bit to prepare to walk away. But, Kai shook his head.

"It's fine. In fact, you're the person I wanted to see." He said. I blinked at him.

"Really? Okay, what's up?" I asked. Kai sighed and closed his eyes. Something was bothering him. I could tell.

"Kai?" I said, walking over to him and putting a hand on his cheek. "What's wrong?" He slowly opened his eyes and gazed at me. Then, he sighed and put his hand over my hand that was still resting on his cheek. He slowly pulled it down but still held onto it.

"I'm leaving the team." The words left his mouth but, I didn't want to believe them. My eyes widened and I said the first thing that came to mind:

"Why?" Although, I kind of whispered it. It just came out like that because I was so shocked. Again, Kai sighed.

"I'm sorry Mikayla but this….is something I have to do. I need to truly test myself as a blader and battle Tyson." He said. I don't believe it. This is exactly what Max and Ray said the other day, more or less. They all wanted a shot at Tyson because….

"It's because Tyson is your biggest rival, right?" I asked. I mean, I understand where he's coming from because I felt the same way. Even though we've been teammates, the Bladebreakers still think that Tyson is their biggest rival because he is known as the world champion and the others want a chance to de-thrown him.

"Exactly. So, now do you understand why I need to do this?" Kai asked, looking into my eyes. I chewed on my bottom lip nervously. I was about to say something but, Kai continued.

"But, Mikayla, please understand that this isn't an easy decision for me to make so don't think otherwise." His hand gently rubbed mine. I gazed down at our conjoined hands. His hand was so soft…his touch was so soft despite his tough guy exterior. I sighed.

"I know, Kai. And, believe me, this is hard for me to hear…" I trailed off. The split decision inside me was beginning. I could hear one side of myself telling me to let him go, because, as a beyblader, I understood that he needed to do this. But, as a girlfriend, I didn't want him to go because I wanted him to be with me, and I wanted to be with him. I wanted to be by his side because I realized something…

I love him.

I knew that it was not a good time to tell him how I felt. If I did, it would make him re-think his decision and stay. And I could never do that to Kai. I just wasn't that kind of girl. So, as hard as it is for me to do it, I needed to let him go.

This time, the girlfriend in me lost to the beyblader in me.

"I really do understand, Kai. I know you need to do this so go and do what you have to do." I said, smiling at him despite the sting in my heart. Kai gave me a small smile in return and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you for understanding, Mikayla." He said and leaned in to kiss me. Immediately, I pulled our hands apart and they went around his neck, kissing him back. His hands lay on my hips and stayed there while we kissed.

I truly _did_ understand his decision but, why did it have to hurt so much? I felt like crying but, I knew that if I cried, that would cause problems as well. So, I gulped back the tears and refused to let him see me cry.

"Goodbye, Mikayla." Kai said once we broke apart. He stroked my cheek one last time before letting me go and walking away. I didn't want him to leave like that so I said one last thing:

"Kai…" I turned to him. He stopped walking and turned to look at me. "I'll see you….at the championships." I finished, managing a smile despite the fact that my heart was aching. Kai just stood there for a moment before smiling and said:

"Absolutely." Then, he turned and disappeared into the mist. I stood there, staring at where Kai walked away. I clutched my chest. It hurt, it hurt so badly.

"Mikayla?" Hiro's voice called out to me through the mist. I looked up and saw him swatting away the mist to clear a path in front of him. When he saw me, he stopped. I looked at him for a moment then my gaze went to the ground.

"Kai left the team, didn't he?" Hiro asked. He asked the question but I sensed he already knew the answer just by looking at me. Hiro wasn't stupid. He knew. But, why did he have to make me say it?

"You already know the answer to that, Hiro." I said, wiping at my eyes because I felt a few tears leaking out. Hiro walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Mikayla." He whispered. I sniffled back a few more tears.

"Don't be. You did nothing wrong. Neither did Kai. This is his decision and I will respect it." I said, gently pushing his hand away and started walking away.

"And yet, even though it hurts you, you still let him go?" Hiro called after me, making me stop. My hands began to shake. Hiro wasn't bothering me at all, he was just concerned, but, I was starting to crack. I was holding back those tears but again, I didn't want Hiro to see me cry either. I didn't want him to believe I was weak.

"Like I said, Hiro, I respect Kai's decision. I wasn't going to be selfish and hold him back. I'm not like that." I said and walked away through the mist.

Somehow, I managed to find my way back and went into my room. I just sat there, staring at the floor for a while before someone knocked on my door. I didn't answer but still, the person opened the door slightly and peered in.

"Oh, good! You're back. The rest of us were getting worried." Hilary said, closing the door behind her. She stopped, however, when she saw that I made no response and hardly any movement to her words.

"Mikayla? What's wrong?" She asked, reaching out a hand to touch my shoulder but I slowly looked up at her, making her pause. In front of her, I knew I could cry. Hilary would understand, she's my best friend. So, I let it all out.

Immediately, she was at my side, hugging me and trying to soothe me. She didn't ask what happened until I calmed down enough to actually say a full sentence without breaking down again. I told her everything and she stayed with me the rest of the night, saying how it was going to be okay.

I felt better that I actually did cry and when I settled down for bed, I felt exhausted. And it didn't take me long to fall asleep.

The next morning was it. It was the start of the tournament. We were traveling to New York City for the first part of the tournament.

I didn't really speak to anyone that morning. I'm guessing either Hiro or Hilary told the others to give me some space. I knew they wouldn't exactly tell them why I was upset but, I'm sure they understood. Because, they were upset as well that Kai quit the team.

And even Tyson knew if he voiced his frustration about the situation, it would only make it worse, especially for me.

So, finally, we got on the plane to New York. I sat next to Hilary but took the window seat. I wanted to just gaze out the window the entire trip and do nothing else. Maybe sleep. I don't know.

Either way, I popped in my headphones and zoned out to my music. Listening to music always helps me and I felt myself thinking more clearly now. And then suddenly, a new wave of energy coursed through me as realization hit me in the face.

Kai, I will prove myself. I know it hurts but I can't be a crybaby. I needed to show Kai and the rest of the world that I have what it takes to stand alongside Tyson and become a world champion.

Yes, I will become a world champion, even if it means battling you in the process, Kai.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Ah, that's probably my favorite part of Mikayla's character. She may act like a lone wolf for a while but, she'll eventually get back on her feet and face the world, fangs and claws bared.

Now again, I apologize for the long wait and I hope you guys can forgive me. And please, I still ask for nice comments. No flames or bad reviews, just good ones. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Again, I apologize for the long wait. I was finishing up my Robert story and also, been getting ideas for some Young Justice stories which I may bring out, depending on how things go. Anyway, I won't talk long so enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Once we landed in New York City, we were automatically hounded by the media. And, of course, Tyson had to stop to say some words to his many fans. I rolled my eyes at him while I just stood next to Hiro in the back.<p>

Finally, after practically dragging Tyson away from his adoring fans, we made it to our hotel room. We had a day to kill before the actual start of the tournament. Hilary decided to drag me out shopping. Well, she didn't really drag me. I wanted to go. C'mon, it's New York City! You gotta shop.

Besides, it would keep my mind off of Kai.

"Ah! In here!" Hilary said, pulling my arm into _Forever 21_, our favorite shop. And it was huge! And I mean huge. It was five floors of clothes.

Pinch me because I must be dreaming!

I may have lived in New York but I didn't have many opportunities to actually go to New York City. So, I was using my time wisely here.

"What do you think, Mikayla? Pink or purple?" Hilary asked, holding up two matching shirts, save for the colors. I glanced at them.

"Definitely purple."

"You're just saying that because you hate pink."

"…Your point?"

Hilary sighed. "How is it that you love shopping but hate pink?"

"What, it's not like those two are supposed to go together."

"I beg to differ."

"Of course you would." She threw a shirt at my face.

"Try that on." She said. I glared at it and held it out in front of me like it was a sweaty, gym sock.

"It's _pink_."

"Put it on!"

"No."

"Put. It. On!"

"Yes, master!" I laughed as I went into the changing room, ignoring Hilary's glare burning into my back.

Well, you can guess what happened next. Yes, even though I kept saying how ugly it looked on me, Hilary disagreed and actually paid for the darn shirt! Now I had to wear it.

Curse you, Hilary.

So we spent the rest of the day shopping and sightseeing. I do admit, it did help. I didn't feel so lonely anymore.

Hey, even though I said I'd prove myself and what not, there are going to be times I will feel lonely and miss Kai. But, I had to keep it together for the team's sake.

The next day was the true start of the tournament. We headed to the giant arena filled with cheering fans. Each of the teams was announced individually and platforms rose up with the teammates on them.

I glanced around at the competition. I saw Max and the PPB All Stars, Ray and the White Tiger X, Kai with the Blitzkrieg Boys (I tried my best not to look over there for too long), Barthez Battalion (I shifted uncomfortably when they came up, I don't trust them), and F Dynasty (a team consisting of two people: twins, a boy and a girl).

Then, DJ began the random selection to choose which two teams would be battling first. Everyone's eyes were on the board as it began to select. Finally, it landed on two teams, which made me gasp.

BBA Revolution and White Tiger X.

Battling against one of our previous teammates so soon? I was at least hoping to fight one of the other teams first before we fought Ray, Kai, or Max's team. But, there was nothing we can do about it.

So when we moved into the locker room to strategize, Tyson began saying he wanted to battle first so he could battle Ray. I could see the look in his eyes. Tyson was out for some type of revenge or something, probably still feeling betrayed by his friends.

When it was time for the match, Tyson walked up first because, right now, there was nothing that could stop him. But then, what the White Tigers did really shocked everyone.

Ray didn't come up to battle Tyson. Instead, it was his partner, Lee.

I groaned. Tyson was not going to take this well. Especially in his current frame of mind.

"Ray! You no good coward! Come up here and face me like a man instead of sending your little partner here!" He screamed to Ray from his position by the beydish.

"Tyson, shut up! Are you trying to cause a riot or something?" I yelled at him. He glared at me over his shoulder.

"Back off, Mikayla! This battle is between me and Ray!" I crossed my arms over my chest. Stubborn mule.

"This is ridiculous, Ray! Are you not man enough to face me? Then maybe you'll accept this. I'll take both you and Lee on! Right here, right now!" Tyson exclaimed, glaring at his Chinese friend. My jaw dropped. What on earth was he doing!

There was a moment's pause as DJ asked Mr. Dickinson, who was in his box seat high above us, if he would allow this to happen. Mr. D accepted which made the crowd cheer more.

No way was I going to let Tyson make a fool of both himself and this team. I had to help.

"Mikayla, what are you doing? I said, this is between me and Ray." Tyson said once I got up to the beydish next to him. I gave him a slight glare.

"Shut up, Tyson. You need me right now, even though you won't admit it. So just deal with it and let's battle together." I answered. Tyson said nothing, although, he gave me a sour look that plainly said: "I don't need you." But I ignored it.

Finally, after the countdown from DJ, the four of us launched our blades into the dish. This dish was tricky. It had pointed needles that would come up and down from the dish, making it hard to maneuver around them.

"Alright Mikayla, make sure you don't hit those needles and stay close but not too close or else you'll lose control and get knocked out." Tyson commented which made me stare at him. The way he said them, it was like he was talking to a five year old that just first picked up a blade for the first time!

"Is your name Hiro, Tyson? No, so don't be talking to me like you're my coach or my father because you're neither!" I said to him and focused my attention back on the match. But, that's when I noticed that I couldn't see Driger or Galleon. But then, when I looked harder, I saw they were balanced on top of the needles!

"Tyson, look out! Here they come!" I warned my brother as we tried our best to fend against Driger and Galleon but with Tyson continuing to yell at me, it was difficult to stay focused.

"Gatling Claw!"

"Spiral Lightning!"

The two giant cat bit beasts came straight for us and slammed right into us, causing our blades to fly out of the dish and land motionless next to us.

I couldn't believe it….we lost. The first match of the tournament and we lost….humiliatingly!

"This is all your fault, Mikayla!" Tyson screamed at me once we picked up our blades.

"What? Oh, don't even go there!"

"It's the truth! If you just stayed out of my way…"

"Tyson, stop it." Ray chimed in, stopping the fight. The both of us looked up at him and stood up. Ray looked extremely disappointed and now that the tension of the match was over, I could understand. He wanted to battle Tyson and this wasn't a battle.

It was two hot-headed siblings fighting like babies.

"Don't blame Mikayla for this. If you wanted to win so badly then you could've done it. Or at least tried harder." Ray said. Tyson glared at him.

"Don't you lecture me!"

"Oh, like you weren't lecturing just a moment ago?" Lee added, crossing his arms over his chest. None of us said anything else. Ray and Lee walked off to meet up with their team and we did the same. Once we were in the halls outside our locker room, Tyson began to vent.

And vent I mean by punching a wall.

"Tyson, please calm down." Hilary said.

"It's all her fault…." Tyson muttered and then turned to me, sending a glare my way.

"Oh, you think this is _my_ fault?" I said.

"What are you, deaf? That's what I just said!"

"Well, you're wrong, Mr. World Champion! It wasn't my fault because I had to deal with your big mouth and nasty comments which threw off my game!"

"Can't throw off what you didn't have in the first place."

"Tyson, there is no need to insult her like that." Hiro said. I was beginning to feel myself twitch, partially from anger and the other half from hurt.

"She made me lose to Ray and Lee!"

"Your head wasn't in the game and that's why you lost, Tyson!" I shouted back. "You don't understand why the others left, do you? You have to get over it and move on! Give them the battles they want!"

"That's the pot calling the kettle black, Mikayla."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You talk about me getting over losing my friends and yet you sit there swimming in your own hypocrisy! Telling me to get over it when you haven't even gotten over Kai leaving!"

The others gasped when Tyson said Kai's name. My eyes went a little wide. Don't Tyson….don't even go there.

"That's completely different…." I mumbled.

"Like hell it is! You stand there telling me to get over my friends leaving when you are the one who needs to get over someone! Maybe Kai truly left because he couldn't stand your two-faced attitude!" I just stood there, frozen, not being able to believe what is coming out of Tyson's mouth right now. Hiro walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

"That's enough, Tyson. And that was completely uncalled for. You apologize right now." He said, sternly. Tyson yanked his arm away.

"Why should I? She knows it's the truth and so do the rest of you!"

"It isn't the truth, Tyson, and you know it." Kenny said. Tyson opened his mouth to shoot back a reply but I didn't let him. I stomped over to him and was ready to hit him.

But, this time, I didn't slap him. I _punched_ him. Dead in the face.

His head whipped to the side from the blow and he staggered back, unprepared for that. I didn't care, the bastard deserved it.

"I could've let you stay in there by yourself, Tyson. I could've watched you crash and burn in front of all those people. But, I didn't. I went in and did my best to defend you and even though we lost, I sacrificed for you. So now, I'm also sharing in that humiliation of that defeat. Why don't you think about that for a bit instead of yourself?" After that, I stomped off, going to find a nice secluded place.

Because I had my next move in mind.

I took a quick detour to grab Kenny's pack of spare beyblade parts from our room. Then, I went to one of the top areas of the roof of the stadium. When I found that no one was there, I sat down and began working.

While I was working, I could hear the commentaries from DJ from a nearby vent duct on the roof. I could hear everything that was going on, practically.

The Blitzkrieg Boys were battling against F Dynasty and, like I thought, the boys won. I smiled.

Then, the Barthez Battalion went up against the PPB All Stars. But, something went horribly wrong in the match with Rick vs. Claude. Claude somehow got injured and by the commentary, and the uproar from the crowds, it seemed like Rick did it purposely. But, because of Claude's injury, they had no choice but to forfeit the match.

And that seemed the end of the New York City part of the finals.

Finally, two hours later, I was finished. There, lying in my hand was my new and improved beyblade: Nightwing Meta. I could almost feel her enthusiasm through the blade. She was ready to take on the next challenge.

And so was I.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- So, big upset there, huh? And Tyson, will he ever learn to shut his mouth? Apparently not.

Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. All I own is Mikayla and Nightwing.

**From Author**- I'd like to thank those who have been reviewing and favoriting this story. I appreciate it very much and hopefully, will get more of both in the future. So, on with the story!

* * *

><p>The next day, we all headed to the airport to go to the next place for the World Championships: Rome, Italy. I sat by myself all throughout the plane ride because I didn't want to be near Tyson or listen to his big mouth.<p>

If he wanted to apologize to me then he can walk his ass over here and do it.

"Mikayla?"

Spoke too soon.

I turned at the sound of my name to see Tyson standing in the aisle, looking at me with an apologetic stare. I took my headphones out of my ears and crossed my arms.

"What do you want, Tyson?" He hesitated for a moment.

"To apologize."

"Did Hiro put you up to this? Or Hilary?"

"No." I narrowed my eyes at him. He was probably lying. Tyson looked at me and was able to read my face clearly.

"Oh c'mon, Mikayla! Cut me a break here. I really am sorry for what I said." I turned my face away from him and looked out the window of the plane. I didn't buy it.

"Yeah? And what if a few days from now you'll just say something else just as hurtful?" Tyson paused yet again at that. I heard him sit down in the seat next to me.

"Because I know I never should've mentioned Kai in that argument. I know that Kai leaving the team has taken a big toll on you, Mikayla. Heck, I'm still recovering from losing all my friends and teammates but you, you're a lot stronger than I am in that respect, sis, and I kinda…envy that about you." He said, making my eyes widen. I turned to look at him and saw that he had propped his elbow on the arm rest and his chin was resting on his fist. I took a moment to think of a response.

"Well then, you'll just have to figure out a way to get over it, like I did." I said, giving him a small smile. He turned to me and smiled back.

"Thanks, Mikayla."

Finally, we arrived in Rome. It was absolutely gorgeous! And I couldn't wait to start beyblading!

We made our way over to the beyblading arena in town and took our places in the locker rooms to prepare for our match. While we did that, we watched on the monitor the two other matches going on. Right now, it was White Tiger X vs. Barthez Battalion.

I sat down next to Hilary to watch. Ray was up first against Claude, the one who got injured in the previous battle against the PPB All Stars. Something tells me that this team has some kind of dark secret but I just didn't know what.

Ray ended up winning the watch and now, it was Lee's turn against Miguel. The battle first started to go in Lee's favor but then, I have no idea what happened but, Lee somehow lost control and that gave Miguel the opportunity to slam his blade out of the dish.

Now it was time for Ray to pick up the final win for the White Tigers. When he came up to face Miguel, the new dish came up. It was some type of wire contraption, kinda reminding me of a wrestling ring.

Anyway, Ray was doing really well and had Miguel on the run but then, suddenly, one of the wires gave out and Ray lost it after that. His blade began to wobble but just when he began to get momentum again, Miguel slammed Driger out of the dish.

"How on earth did that happen?" Hilary asked.

"I don't know but, I have a weird feeling about that Barthez Battalion team. We need to watch out for them." I said. Suddenly, Hiro came into the room and called us all over.

"Okay, I have the match-up for our next battle…." He began but was interrupted by Tyson.

"We already know, Hiro. Me and Mikayla." Hiro ignored him.

"Mikayla is the starting blader….followed by Kenny." All of us gasped at the same time at that. Hiro was choosing Kenny over Tyson to face against the Blitzkrieg Boys?

"What! You can't be serious, Hiro! You're _benching_ me!" I was expecting this outburst from Tyson. I tried calming him down but he just shrugged me away.

"Sorry Tyson but my decision is final." Hiro replied but that was not what Tyson wanted to hear. After letting out a howl of anger and frustration, he stormed out of the locker rooms to who knows where. I looked at Hiro.

_Hiro, was that really the best decision for the team?_

Meanwhile, I could hear the next match starting on the television. It was the PPB All Stars vs. F Dynasty. Rick was up first against Raoul. Rick easily defeated him with his immense power.

In the next match with Julia and Max, Julia put up more of a fight and challenge against Draciel but, in the end, Max came out the victor. Although, due to the battle against the Barthez Battalion, the crowd no longer trusts or likes the PPB All Stars so there were a lot of shouts of "cheaters!" from them.

"Mikayla, it's time for us to go." Hiro called to me as he turned off the television. I grabbed my blade and my launcher and headed out towards the stadium with the rest of my team. I knew a lot of people were going to be shocked without Tyson there….

And I was right. As soon as we stepped out when we were called, the crowd went into whispers and even DJ made some comments.

I could see Kenny shaking nervously out of the corner of my eye. I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me.

"It's alright, Kenny, you're going to be just fine." I whispered. He didn't respond, he just nodded. Although, by the look on his face, if he did try to respond, he would probably throw up instead.

I walked up to the dish when my name was announced as the representative for BBA. Kai was on the other side of the dish, waiting. When I approached, I saw him open his eyes and stare at me. Then, I saw his gaze go over to the BBA bench and he muttered something but I couldn't hear him. When he looked back at me, his eyes showed both annoyance and anger. I blinked.

That wasn't because of me, was it?

I shook the thought aside and pulled out my launcher. I attached Nightwing onto it and got ready. Kai did the same thing and when DJ cried, "Let it rip!" Kai and I both launched our blades simultaneously. They collided in the air but then, something weird happened. Dranzer skidded off of Nightwing and went straight for the BBA bench, more specifically, Hiro. Hiro was unfazed, however, when the blade nearly cut against his cheek and then rebounded back into Kai's hand. I stared at Kai and saw him give Hiro a glare out of the corner of his eyes then walk back off to his team's bench.

I snatched up Nightwing as she flew back into my hand and walked off with a slight huff. Men and their competitive natures….

"Alright, Kenny, you're up." I said once I made it back over to the bench. Kenny squeaked almost girlishly and began sweating and shaking again. I gave him an encouraging smile.

"Stay calm, Chief. You'll be fine. And don't let Tala get to you, okay?" He looked up at me, gulped hard and then nodded.

"O-Okay, I'll t-try." He stammered as he walked up to the dish where Tala was already waiting. Even from back here, I could see Kenny's whole body shaking as he got ready to launch. And the way Tala was glaring him down I'm sure wasn't helping. Tala is a very intimidating guy, after all.

After the two of them launched, I could only pray that Kenny could somehow do something and pull off a win. But, I think everyone here knew that Kenny didn't have the experience to defeat Tala. This wasn't good.

But then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere, Kenny got this new energy and began attacking back! And, the crazy thing was, he was actually pushing Wolborg back! Everyone, especially Tala, was extremely shocked at this.

"Go Kenny!" I cheered. But, it was too good to be true. Even though Kenny continued attacking, once Tala wiped off the shock, he began attacking back and was too powerful for Kenny. Then, to make it worse, Tala used his special move and finished off Kenny's blade, shredding it to pieces.

Oh, Kenny….

I felt terrible but I knew I'd make it up to him by winning against Tala. I clutched Nightwing tighter as I watched Kenny make his way off the stadium and over to the bench. I was just about to speak to him when we suddenly heard a familiar shouting from the stands.

"Guys! Let me back in so I can battle Tala!" It was Tyson. He was trying to jump over the stands and onto the arena area but two security guards were keeping him from doing so.

"Back off, Tyson. You're not blading this time, I am. I'm going to defeat Tala and win this one…for Kenny and for the BBA Revolution!" I shouted back to him, making him stop struggling for a moment to stare at me. Kenny was staring as well and I put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll win this, I promise you that." I said and was about to go up when Kenny stopped me.

"Hang on, there's something you need to know about Tala's blade." He whispered. I stopped and looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Don't try for a full-out assault. Wolborg has more endurance than Nightwing. But, you can use Nightwing's speed to stay away from him. When he goes to do his power attack, that's when you strike back with your own power attack." I smiled and patted him on the back.

"Thanks for the advice, Chief. I'll definitely use that to win." I winked at him and then went up to the dish to battle Tala. He stalked up to the dish on the other side, like a wolf ready to pounce on a helpless sheep.

But I was no helpless sheep.

_You're not the only wolf in this competition, Tala._ I thought as I got ready to launch my blade. Tala did the same and after showing us the new beyblade dish, which had an exact replica of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, we launched our blades into the dish.

It was difficult staying away from Tala. He was relentless and was trying his best to catch up to me (thank God Nightwing is faster than Wolborg), and also, I really wanted to beat him badly to make up for Kenny's lose. But, I knew that once I waited, my victory would be all the sweeter.

"So, _this_ is your big plan? To just run away like a frightened little puppy?" Tala taunted, laughing at me. I glared at him.

"I'm no puppy. I'm a _wolf_." I accentuated the word and that seemed to piss off Tala because his bitbeast is a wolf as well.

"This competition has no room for a wash-up has-been's sister, Mikayla. So, why don't you go back home and play with your dolls?" I twitched a little. Stay calm, Mikayla. It will all work out in the end.

"I heard all about what happened to you and Kai, Mikayla," Tala started, keeping his voice low enough so only me and him could hear. I froze when he mentioned Kai's name.

"Kai left the team to come to this team instead. But, even worse, he left _you_. How does that make you feel, Mikayla? It tears at your heart, doesn't it? Look at you, you're nothing but a weak little girl who's trying to play with the big boys. You don't belong here so pack your bags and leave!" Wolborg hit against Nightwing to accentuate his point but I still maintained control. Although, it was difficult. My teeth and fists clenched.

_Call out your damn attack so I can kick your ass_. I thought as I made Nightwing head up to the top of the Tower. Tala smirked.

"Why don't I lend you a hand with that? Wolborg, Novae Rogue!" Tala shouted and I suddenly got a burst of freezing cold air coming from Tala's blade. I smirked.

Perfect.

Right before Wolborg hit, I made Nightwing launch herself in the air, causing Wolborg to miss his target.

"What?" Tala asked, stunned. I smirked at him.

"You should be more cautious before going into the wolf's den, Tala. Nightwing, Crystallus!" I cried out my power attack. Bits of rock pieces began to form around her, hovering in the air beside her as she began descending in the air. Then, the rock shards headed straight for Wolborg. With the way the light was shining on them, they looked like crystal shards and began slicing into Wolborg relentlessly. Then, Nightwing herself slammed into Wolborg, knocking him out of the dish.

"But…how….?" Tala asked, shocked as his blade lay beside him, motionless. I grabbed Nightwing as she flew back into my hand.

"Hell hath no fury, Tala…" I said then walked off the stage. The crowd burst into applause as Kenny ran over and hugged me. I hugged him back and congratulated him. It was his strategy, after all.

One that just won us this victory today.

**Kai's POV**

I watched as Mikayla called out her final, power attack. I had never actually seen this attack before and was amazed by the intensity of it. I was also amazed by Mikayla's strength.

During the battle, I knew Tala said something to her that upset her because of the look on her face at the time. But, even so, she pulled off the victory and now the BBA Revolution are advancing.

As I got up and walked out of the stadium, not bothering to wait for my team, I couldn't help but smile a little. This tournament was certainly bringing out the warrior in Mikayla and I was proud of her.

I may not be on the same team as she is but, I could still give her my support. Although, that doesn't mean I'll give up the competition.

Tyson, I _will_ face you and I _will_ defeat you and win the tournament. Count on that.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Woohoo! Mikayla kicks more butt! So, we got to see her special attack, Crystallus! I hope you all liked this chapter so please review and stayed tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade. All I own is Mikayla Granger and her bitbeast Nightwing.

**From Author**- Thank you for those who have favorite and reviewed this story! I'm glad to see this is getting more and more hits! Don't worry, only a few more chapters left of the tournament part and then, afterwards, my real ideas come out! So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>The next day, we were on our way to Spain. It seemed that every place we went to for the tournament, I thought it was more beautiful than the previous place. But, we didn't get much chance to sight see, we went straight to our locker rooms at the stadium.<p>

Probably about five minutes after we got there, we heard commotion outside our locker room. When we went to investigate, we saw two young men arguing with the coach of the Barthez Battalion. Barthez waved them off and went back inside with hardly a word towards the boys. Apparently, Tyson and Kenny knew them.

Their names were Robert and Johnny and they were from the Majestics. Actually, now that I looked at them, I recognized them from television. They explained to us that they came here about Barthez Battalion's performance in their match in Europe. Kenny was able to find some evidence about what they're talking about in the video he had from Ray's match.

I couldn't believe it. They were using illegal beyblades. Those cheats!

Sadly, it was too late into the tournament to actually say something to Mr. Dickinson. Besides, the most satisfying thing would be to beat them even with their cheating ways. And, apparently, they were our next opponents. But first, the other teams had their matches.

First, it was White Tiger X vs. F Dynasty. Something seemed off on the White Tiger side and I think Ray knew this so he ended up doing something so that they purposely lost to F Dynasty. Well, I'm hoping that whatever was wrong could be fixed and they would do better in the later matches.

We all went out to the stadium seats to watch the next match. DJ was showing the new dish which was in the form of some kind of coliseum with pairs of horns protruding from different sections on the wall of the coliseum. The horns conducted electricity which would cause any beyblade that comes in contact with it to fly out of the dish. Brutal.

Anyway, the next two teams to fight were the Blitzkrieg Boys and the PPB All Stars. Kai vs. Max, now _that_ was going to be an awesome battle. When the All Stars came out, the crowd began booing them but, Kai silenced them by shouting to the crowd to respect the All Stars. That made me smile. Way to go, Kai.

Max and Kai didn't wait for anything. As soon as the countdown was done, they launched their blades and started going at it. The both of them were battling tremendously, just like old friends and new competitors should. But then, the both of them called out their final attacks.

Unfortunately for Max, Draciel was just a little off when he tried landing back into the dish. Instead, Draciel flew out of the dish and onto the ground beside Max. Even so, Max gave Kai a smile at the end which Kai returned before the both of them walked off.

Next was Tala vs. Rick. For some reason, Rick looked more pissed off than usual and in no time flat, he knocked Tala's beyblade out of the dish and then began challenging Kai and talking down to him.

Rick, you're about to regret that.

And boy, did he. Kai used Rick's anger and frustration against him and overpowered him in the battle, eventually knocking Rick's blade out of the dish. Rick was furious but, there was nothing he could do. Kai beat him fair and square.

"Funny thing about bull-fighting….the bull always loses." Kai said before walking off. I couldn't help but grin. Nice comeback, Kai.

After a quick prep back in the locker rooms, we headed out to our next match against the Barthez Battalion. We knew these guys were cheaters and they were probably going to pull some trick but Tyson and I are determined to shut them down at their own game.

DJ revealed the dish which was a maze that had a giant Minotaur statue watching over it. Pretty cool, if you ask me.

"Alright, Mikayla, go out there and show them what true beyblading is all about." Tyson said, clamping a hand on my shoulder. I smiled and nodded at him.

"You got it." I went up to the dish and my opponent ended up being the girl on the team: Mathilda. For some reason, she looked extremely uneasy and unsure, like she was fighting an inner battle. Well, I can't be worried about that, if she's planning to cheat, I need to stay focused and be prepared.

So, after the countdown, we launched our blades into the dish. Immediately, I started going after her, using Nightwing's speed to get up close on her and slam her blade. She tried to retaliate and counterattack but Nightwing dodged it and hit her Pierce Hedgehog from behind.

_Okay, so far, so good but don't get too cocky, Mikayla. Watch her blade for any suspicious activity._

But hey, that didn't mean I'd actually give her a chance to counterattack. I continued to go after her blade, following her whenever she tried to run and hide using the maze.

"Don't think you can hide from me, Mathilda." I said and went around the maze, searching for her blade. Finally, I found it and grinned. Now to finish this match.

"Nightwing! Crystallus!" I cried out as pieces of rock began to form and the shards went straight for Mathilda's blade. Out of the corner of my eye, I thought as I saw a few tears slipping out of Mathilda's eyes but, I barely paid attention as the shards were just about to hit.

"No! What's happening!" I yelled, suddenly, seeing the sudden change. Somehow, Mathilda's blade just…exploded and pieces of it were flying straight at Nightwing, clawing and cracking her up. It was almost like someone used my own Crystallus move against me, except with beyblade pieces. It caused Nightwing to fly back towards me and land on the ground, beaten, battered and motionless.

I ran over and picked up my blade, not caring that I still, according to DJ, won the match. It didn't feel like a win. I stared at my blade on the ground, seeing it scratched and banged up. I slowly knelt down and carefully, like picking up shards of glass, scooped her up in my hands and held her.

"Nightwing….what happened….how did this….happen…?" I whispered, staring at my blade.

"Oh no, now Mikayla won't be able to battle." Hilary said from the BBA bench.

"That's what Barthez was planning. If Mikayla is out, and they're planning on winning the match against Tyson, then they would win by default because Mikayla won't be able to battle." Kenny said. My eyes went wide when I heard that. He was right….

"Barthez!" I shouted at the coach, standing up and whipping my head over to him, a deadly glare in my eyes.

"You selfish, heartless, cruel bastard! You cheater! Why I oughta…" I started but Tyson came up and grabbed my arm, stopping my rant.

"Mikayla, you need to calm down. I know you're upset, believe me, I would be too if it was Dragoon but still, we can't do this. This is exactly what Barthez wants us to do. Don't play into his hands." He whispered to me so only the two of us could hear. I glared back at Barthez, who had a huge smile on his face, and then turned back to my brother.

"Wipe that cocky smirk off of his hideous face, Tyson." I said. Tyson smiled and I walked back over to the bench, clutching my Nightwing delicately in my hands, for fear that she might turn to dust in my palm.

After briefly talking with Hiro, Tyson went back up to face his match against Miguel. Miguel was their top blader but I knew Barthez had something else planned for this match as well.

"Kick his ass, Tyson!" I shouted.

"Language, Mikayla!" Hiro scolded. I huffed and sat down with my arms crossed.

"That was better what I originally wanted to say…." I muttered under my breath. Whether Hiro heard it or not, I did not know, because he didn't say anything else to me as we watched the match.

Tyson had Miguel on the run from the very beginning but that was a no brainer. Tyson obviously had more skill than Miguel.

But then, the dirty tricks started happening. Miguel began using these sharp blades that came out of the beyblade and began spinning along with the beyblade. That was the cheating trick Kenny had showed earlier and now, Miguel was using it, _again_. Miguel's blade didn't even make contact with Dragoon but Dragoon was knocked back.

Then, Miguel relentlessly began attacking Dragoon. He must've put away his "secret weapon" and made it look like he was now beating Tyson the normal way. But then, again, there was no contact between the two blades but Dragoon went flying through one of the walls of the maze, burying him in the pieces of the wall.

Miguel, thinking he had won, began walking off the platform but Tyson called him back. I smiled. Miguel, my brother is not beaten that easily.

Dragoon came out of the rubble and the match was still on. The crowd cheered at this and I couldn't help but cheer with them.

"Now that I know your tricks, you have no choice but to fight me fair and square. If you try using your tricks, I'll just dodge them and fight through them." Tyson said, grinning at Miguel.

At Tyson's words, Miguel just stood there, stunned. Like Mathilda, he seemed to be fighting an inner battle. His coach was most likely muttering words in his ear through that stupid headset he had on and I'm sure the beyblader in him was telling him to finish this match fairly.

The only question is…which side will he listen to?

At first, I thought he was going to listen to his coach because I heard his secret weapon coming out of the blade again, making me sigh. Don't do it, Miguel.

But then, he threw off the headset and I heard something like a _crack_ and when I looked at the beydish, I saw the two separate pieces of Miguel's secret weapon lying on the ground of the dish.

"No more tricks, Tyson." Miguel said, making both Tyson and me smile. _Good choice, Miguel._ I thought as I watched the two beybattle like it should be.

Immediately, the two called out their special attacks and went head on for each other. A mixture of air and fire enveloped the dish but, after a moment, it died down. At first, Miguel's Dark Gargoyle was stuck right below the left horn of the Minotaur statue but then, it slowly fell down and hit the dish's ground, losing its spin and finally coming to a stop.

Everyone began cheering at Tyson's win. Tyson went over to Miguel and talk to him for a moment, probably giving him a little bit of a pep talk but then, he came back down to the bench where I practically tackled him in a hug.

"You did it, Tyson!" I said, squeezing him tightly.

"Thanks Mikayla but….I can't breathe." He said, trying to push me away. I laughed and let go, apologizing. The anger and frustration from the previous match dissipated because Tyson was able to not only beat Miguel at his own game but show him what true beyblading is all about. I hope the others learn the same thing and rebel against Barthez.

Another win for the BBA. We are moving up. And we're going all the way to the top!

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Alright, another chapter down! Now, I know I put in Kai's quote there from his match with Rick but that is one of my favorite quotes from Kai so I had to put it in there!

I mean, c'mon, what Kai fan doesn't think he sounded sexy when saying that? Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review and stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Alright, I am moving along here! I'm glad people are still adding this story to their favorites but, would it be too much to ask for some more reviews? I'd really appreciate it, guys.

* * *

><p>Also, I'm happy to see that people like my new Young Justice story. If any of you guys are fans of that show, particularly, Red Arrow, please go check it out! Okay, enough talk, on with the chapter!<p>

The next morning, we were on the flight to the next destination of the tournament: Egypt. With all of the traveling around like this, I was starting to get a little queasy. But, as soon as I remembered how we were making a comeback and moving our way up to the top part of the tournament, I felt better.

Kenny spent most of his night fixing Nightwing and even though I asked if he wanted help (cause I felt bad he was doing it all by himself), he kindly refused. But hey, that's the Chief for ya.

After we landed, we took some time to check out the shops and stores before going to the arena and checking out the other battles.

The first two teams were the Barthez Battalion vs. the Blitzkrieg Boys. I started to wonder….even after their humiliation and defeat in our battle, would Barthez still risk using illegal beyblades?

Most likely, that answer is yes.

The first two that were up were Tala and Aaron. I guess Miguel didn't feel like beyblading today otherwise, he probably would've been first. Anyway, DJ showed the dish which was a replica of the Great Sphinx and between the paws was the actual beydish.

Well, I had to say I was shocked when I watched the battle. I really expected something to happen and for Aaron to win by using his illegal beyblade but, that didn't happen. Instead, he battled fairly but Tala called out his special attack and knocked Aaron's beyblade out of the dish.

When Aaron walked off, there seemed to be some kind of argument going on. Barthez didn't look happy at all and even though Claude was supposed to go up and battle, Miguel stepped up and went to battle instead.

Could the bladers finally be making a stand against their coach? I really do hope so.

But, despite Miguel's best, and truly his best and not his cheating ways, he lost against Kai. Although, the crowd began to cheer for him and I couldn't help but join in. Sure, he lost, but he lost honestly.

"That was a great match!" I said once we started walking out of the stadium.

"Yeah but I can't wait for tomorrow's match with Ray vs. Max!" Tyson said. I agreed and we headed back to our hotel to get some rest.

The next day, we headed back to the arena to watch the match between the PPB All Stars and the White Tiger X. This is definitely going to be an awesome battle.

DJ revealed the dish which had a replica of one of the pyramids in the middle of the beydish and was just about to announce the first two bladers who would be battling when Max interrupted him. Apparently, Max wanted this to be a team match. In other words, he wanted it to be him and Rick vs. Ray and Lee.

Now why on Earth would he want to do that?

I didn't stay too long trapped in my thoughts because Ray and Lee accepted the challenge and all four bladers stood up at the dish, ready to battle.

But, really, this is insane. Ray and Lee are definitely better tag team partners because they actually get along, not like Rick and Max. Why would Max risk the match with this team-up match? It's a bad strategy if you ask me.

Throughout the match, Lee and Ray proved my point. They strategized together and worked as a team and used their speedy attacks to get right on Max's and Rick's tails and slam them.

But then, Rick began to take matters into his own hands. He set a trap for Lee, which Lee fell for, and nearly slammed him out of the dish. The only thing that prevented that was the fact that Galleon slammed into Draciel, making both blades wobble dangerously.

"He almost took out his own teammate's blade!" I said, watching in disbelief at Rick's selfish moves. Was he really that stubborn that he couldn't battle alongside Max as a partner?

Then, Max and Rick began to argue and, because of that, their blades began to attack one another. I face palmed. This is just embarrassing.

While they were fighting and battling each other, Ray and Lee took the opportunity to unleash their special attacks against them. But, even with their attacks, Rick's blade still managed to stay spinning!

"This is crazy…" I muttered.

But, it only got crazier. There was some talk down there but then, it turned into a free for all! Ray began slamming Lee's blade to kick things off and then, all four of them seemed to beyblade to see who was the strongest out of the four of them.

After a few minutes of the battle, all four blades rose into the air and then came crashing back down, making a pile of smoke around the beydish. When the smoke cleared, there was only one beyblade left spinning: Galleon which means that White Tiger X won the match!

"Wow….that was some beybattle!" I exclaimed. I do admit, it was crazy but it looked exciting all the same.

"Oh man! I'm so pumped, I can't wait for tomorrow's match!" Tyson exclaimed as we walk out of the stadium to go do some practicing. Tyson told me he wanted to try out this new move and when he told me what it was, I was shocked.

"You want to duplicate F Dynasty's special tag team move?" I asked and he nodded.

"I want to challenge F Dynasty to a tag team match." He said and I stopped for a moment.

"Do you think that's wise, Tyson? That's their strong point."

"Exactly. So, won't the victory be all the sweeter if we defeat them that way?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Well, I guess you're right…" I smiled. "Alright, I'm all for it. Let's do this!" I finished and Tyson grinned at me. Then, we worked on our moves the rest of the night.

The next day, we made our way back to the stadium and walked out with the rest of our team. Tyson and I went up to the beydish and before DJ could announce anything, Tyson declared the tag team match.

Chuckling, Julia of F Dynasty accepted the match and the beydish was revealed. It had smaller versions of the pyramids and a couple palm trees here and there mixed in with a sandy floor, much like the Sahara Desert.

Almost immediately after we launched our blades, something started to go wrong. Dragoon was falling behind for some reason and even when Tyson called for him to speed up, he didn't listen.

"Ah!" I cried once I saw both Raoul's and Julia's blades coming up behind me and then, finally, they started slamming into me non-stop.

"Tyson! Get over here and help me!" I said, desperately trying to fend off the twin's attacks. I managed to knock Raoul's blade away from me and was about to slam Julia but Raoul came right back and the both of them sandwiched Nightwing.

"Hang on, Mikayla! I'm coming!" Tyson cried.

"Well, get over here faster! I'm getting slammed!" I yelled back at him as I pushed off the two blades and sped up ahead, but they were right behind me. Two minutes of this went by but still, I couldn't get the two off my back and Tyson was still miles behind.

_Okay, I have to do something or else I'm going to be knocked out. And I won't let that happen!_

"Nightwing, Wall of Jericho!" I cried as Nightwing stopped moving and spun in one place. Then, the rocks from the replica pyramids broke apart and began forming a rock wall around her, completely encasing her in the rock.

"What kind of strategy is that? You're just going to spin there like a sitting duck?" Julia asked me, grinning. I glared at her but said nothing.

_Oh, I have a strategy alright. Just go ahead and take the bait, Julia._

And, she did. Both of them did. When they went to crash through my wall and knock me down, I was ready for them.

"Nightwing, Crystallus!" I cried and the twins gasped. The rock pieces that surrounded my blade broke off and began firing at the twin's blades, almost like crystal bullets. It hit them relentlessly but still, somehow, after all of that, they managed to stay spinning!

"Hey, Mikayla, stop being so rash! You're going to get yourself knocked out too soon because you're using up all of your energy!" Tyson yelled to me. I glared at him.

"I'm right next to you, Tyson, so you don't need to yell. And, for another thing, at least I'm actually _doing_ something instead of just spinning around like you are." I shot back at him.

"You want me to do something? Fine! Dragoon!" Tyson cried to his beyblade and finally, his beyblade responded and managed to catch up to me, spinning alongside Nightwing.

"Alright, you ready, sis?" Tyson asked me and I grinned at him.

"Been ready all day." I responded and then, our blades began spinning around each other, creating a sand twister.

"Attack!" Tyson and I cried out at the same time and the tornado began demolishing everything in its path, chasing after F Dynasty's blades. They managed to stay away, but not for long.

Suddenly, an upset. Just when I thought we had this in the bag, Dragoon got off formation and lost his momentum. The twister came to an end without my partner's blade holding up his end of the attack and both Tyson and I gasped.

"No!" Tyson cried but it was too late. We couldn't get the tornado back up in time because F Dynasty took this opportunity to slam us both of us out of the beydish.

We had lost…._again_.

Every time we tried for this tag team stuff, it never worked out. Why? Tyson and I were twins so shouldn't we able to practically know each other's thoughts and moves by heart? Why couldn't we battle alongside each other? What's wrong with us?

I looked over at Tyson to see his face. The shock had been erased from his face and now he almost looked…depressed. He's always struggling but I know I can't help him. Not this time.

I snatched my beyblade and picked up Tyson's, since he made no move to grab it. I handed him Dragoon and yanked him off the stage.

"Mikayla, don't blame…" Hiro started but I stopped him by putting up my hand.

"Don't, Hiro. I'm not blaming anyone, not even myself. We just…don't need any more criticizing words, alright?" Hiro stared at me for a moment then sighed and nodded, knowing that I only said "we" to not put any more pressure on Tyson.

I helped pull Tyson away from the stadium since he was practically a zombie right now. We went back to our hotel and tried to get some sleep.

I kicked the bedpost in anger. Why Tyson? I know you have hard times dealing with all this world champion business but, why? Why can't you just….?

_Stop it, Mikayla. Don't blame Tyson for this. He has enough issues. You need to be supportive and just help him move on. Try to help him get his mindset back. Especially since our next battle is against the PPB All Stars._

I sighed at the voice in my head. She was right. Even though Tyson needed to do most of this by himself, I need to give him a little push along the way. He's my brother, my teammate, and I need to be there to help him.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Alright so there's chapter 8. Hope you all liked it. Like I said, the tournament is almost finished up, just a few more battles to write out and then, the _real_ action and drama begins! Review please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Sorry guys for the long wait. I was busy these past couple of weeks. Anyway, I won't talk long so enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

><p>For the next couple of days, even when we moved onto Australia for the tournament, Tyson has been nothing but a….<p>

Okay, I'm trying to sound nice here but…not working. Alright! He was a basket case! Like seriously! It was like he couldn't function! And I felt terrible just watching but Hiro said that Tyson needed to figure this out on his own.

My phone went off suddenly, letting me know I had a text message. It was from Tyson. Weird…he had disappeared hours ago and none of us knew where he went.

**Meet me at Ander's Rock. I need to talk to you all.**

"You _all_?" I asked out loud but I already knew who he was talking about. Humoring him, I put on my shoes and made my way out to Ander's Rock.

As I walked up the giant rock, I began hoping and praying that Tyson would be okay. I felt so helpless not being able to do anything for him but, I trusted Hiro's opinion about this.

"Hey Mikayla!" Max's voice came to my ears as I reached the top. He was there along with Ray and Kai. I smiled and greeted them all but tried not to stare too much at Kai. I could feel his eyes on me but, I knew we were here for Tyson, not for….well, us.

A few minutes later, Tyson came up the rock and began talking to us. I was shocked by what I heard. He told us any one of us could win the tournament but that didn't mean he'd roll over and play dead.

I smiled. My brother was back. Look out Max and Rick, we're coming for you!

The next day, we all took our seats in the stands to watch the battles before ours came up. The first one was F Dynasty vs. Barthez Battalion. Julia and Raoul easily overpowered Miguel and Mathilda in their individual matches, showing everyone that they were powerful on their own.

F Dynasty…I really want a rematch after our two defeats against them.

Anyway, the next match was the Blitzkrieg Boys vs. White Tiger X. I scooted to the edge of my seat. _This_ was definitely going to be an amazing battle!

First, it was Lee vs. Tala. Lee was doing well with his head-on attacks but that also worried me. Tala's blade has a high endurance rating so all he had to do was wait Lee out and then slam him.

And, I was right. At the right moment, Tala unleashed his Novae Rogue attack and knocked Galleon out of the stadium, giving the Blitzkrieg Boys one win.

Now it was up to Ray to pull off a win. In all honesty, I couldn't say who will win this one. I've battled beside these two for a year and I really have no clue. But, I know this, neither of them will give up easily.

The dish ended up having these semi-thick posts here and there, which was bad for Kai. Ray is known to be good at balancing his blade on things like these and using them to his advantage.

But, during the match, as if Kai read my mind or something, when Ray balanced Driger on one of the pegs, Dranzer sliced past them and broke them down.

Now that Ray was out in the open, he had no choice but to go on the offensive. The two boys went at each other just like rivals should but I could sense the pressure. They both have so much ridding on this match and they couldn't afford to mess up.

But, there has to be a winner.

And, finally, after one of the most nail biting, heart pounding match I've ever witnessed, a winner was declared. It was Kai. Ray battled his hardest but, Kai ended up on top. Both were exhausted and beat up. Ray could barely stand and Kai…well, being as stubborn as he was, refused help and just walked (more like staggered) out of the stadium.

Practically as soon as the match ended, Hiro ushered us into the locker room to get ready. We were up next against the PPB All Stars. This is a big battle but, we were ready. Tyson snapping back to reality inspired my attitude and confidence as well and I feel like I could take on anyone right now.

And win, for that matter.

"I'll be right back guys, gotta run to the little girl's room before our match starts." I said and headed for the door. Tyson snickered behind me.

"Yeah, wouldn't want you embarrassing yourself when you ask for a bathroom break when we go out there." He joked, grinning at me. I glared at him over my shoulder and ignored him, making my way out of the locker room and into the bathroom.

Once I was done with my….umm "duties," I headed back but I barely got fifty feet from the girl's bathroom when a familiar redhead appeared around the corner. I looked up to meet purple eyes staring hard down at me, not really a glare but not exactly a kind or soft look either.

"Tala…." I acknowledged him, stopping in my tracks and putting a hand on my hip, slanting my weight to one side. "What do you want?" I asked, trying to sound nice.

Okay, that was a lie. I _didn't_ sound nice, not after that crack he made at me during our last match. I sounded literally repulsed to see him which was kinda how I felt right now.

"Mikayla, listen to me," He started but I snorted.

"Why should I?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. Tala's frown deepened as well as his stare.

"Because it's important." I nearly laughed at that.

"Yeah, sure, and my hair is purple. Look, Tala, I'm not interested in anything you have to say. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my team." I shot at him before going to walk past him but then, I felt his firm grip on my arm. I whipped my head over towards him and glared.

"Let go." I said through gritted teeth, my anger starting to boil over. Tala didn't budge.

"Not until you listen to me." He stated, glaring down at me. I glared back at him but said nothing, knowing full well I wouldn't be able to release his grip from me since he was too strong.

"Make sure you and your team makes it to the finals." Tala continued, making me raise an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, why are you making it sound so crucial that we get there?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Because I want a rematch with you, that's why. Simple enough, don't you think?" Tala said, grinning a little as he loosened his grip on my arm. I pushed away his hand and rubbed the area where he held.

"You sure know how to treat a lady, Tala." I said, sarcastically, glancing at my arm that was now slightly red from his harsh grip. Tala gazed at it and his gaze softened slightly.

"….Sorry…." He muttered, almost so low that I barely heard him. I guess he wasn't used to apologies.

"It's alright. Just take it easy next time." I said and began walking away but, I stopped real quick to say one last thing.

"And don't worry, I'll give you that rematch in the near future." I grinned at him and I could've sworn I saw him grin back at me before I turned on my heel and go back to the locker room.

When I got back, we had to head right back out because it was time for our match. Our team and the PPB All Stars were tied with two wins and two losses. We needed this win to advance any further into the tournament.

I walked up to the dish as the first blader from the BBA Revolution's side. Rick from the All Stars walked up, towering over me.

Seriously, why do guys get all the height?

Anyway, after a little trash talking between the two of us, DJ announced the type of dish we'd be playing in. All it had was a small bridge to battle on. So this battle was a head on match. I grinned. Alright, Earth vs. Earth, let's see who comes out on top, Rick.

Finally, we launched our blades into the dish and immediately, went straight for each other. I couldn't hear anything except for our two blades drilling into each other. I blocked out the cheering of the crowds, DJ's comments, everything. I was in the zone today. I knew Rick is a powerful blader but, I knew I could beat him.

"Rock Bison!"

"Nightwing!"

Rick and I shouted to our blades over and over again as we kept drilling into each other. The force of it caused our blades to be knocked back slightly but when we came back, there was so much power coming from the blades that it was actually cutting and breaking apart the bridge under them!

"Ah!" I shouted suddenly when the frictions from our blades cause an explosion erupting in smoke. When we were able to see again, we saw that Nightwing and Rock Bison had broken the bridge and are now fighting on the actual dish area below it.

But, hey, we were still spinning so the match is still on!

"What's up? Getting tired over there, little Mikayla?" Rick taunted, smirking at me. He was right, I was getting tired but I was nowhere near finished.

"I'm not done here, Rick. I won't stop. I won't stop until I defeat you and become World Champion! Not just to be alongside my brother but to also prove to the world, my team, my friends and myself that I have what it takes to call myself a champion!" I said, cracking my knuckles and smirking back at him.

"You like rock music, right, Rick? Well, I'll show you what _real_ rock sounds like!" I shouted at him and cried with all my might to my companion. Rick seemed a little fazed by my rant of confidence but yelled right back for his blade to attack as well. We called out our final attacks and even though our bit beasts struggled against one another, somehow, mine came out the victor.

"..Yes…I…did it…not so…little anymore…am I…Rick?" I panted, collapsing to my knees in exhaustion. I must've been falling backwards because I felt someone catch me and when I looked up, it was Tyson.

"Hey bro…I did it…now it's just…up to you…" I whispered through my pants and then, I blacked out.

I don't know how long I was out but when I woke back up, the entire team was standing by me, gazing down at me with concern in their eyes. I sat up slowly and groaned.

"Take it easy, Mikayla, you battled hard out there." Kenny said. I blinked at him. Battle? My eyes went wide. Oh yeah! The battle!

Wait…I won, right? Yeah…yeah, I did! Now it's all coming back!

"She should be okay as long as she lays on this bench and rests." Hilary informed Tyson. Right, now it was Tyson's turn to battle Max.

Max…he was going to be a very tough opponent for Tyson. But, I had faith in my brother and I knew he could win.

Tyson and Max headed up to their spots on the stadium and the new dish was revealed: it had a replica of Ander's Rock in the middle of it. How ironic.

The two wasted no time getting the match under way. They went at each other fiercely, neither one giving up. Max was putting up an amazing defense, like usual, that was his trademark, after all. Tyson was battling like his old self again which made me smile. But, like Kai and Ray's battle, this one could go either way.

The match seemed to go on for hours and due to my exhaustion, I was having a hard time staying awake to watch the match. The little details are a blur to me because I was so tired but, I felt wide awake when the two launched their big attacks.

In the end, Tyson's Dragoon came out the winner and Draciel was knocked out of the dish. I grinned in my brother's direction. He did it! He won! We're advancing to the finals!

Looks like I'll be able to give Tala that rematch after all.

I don't remember much after that win because I finally let my body do what it wanted to do: sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Alright, another part of the tournament done with! Only one more chapter left of the tournament. That's right, you read right. ONE more chapter! Then the real fun begins hehe so I hope everyone enjoyed. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- So, I've been getting a lot of people reviewing saying they really wanted me to update. I like hearing that but I'm also sorry it's taken awhile, I've been sick this past week.

Anyway, some good news. This is the last chapter of the finals! That's right, I'm putting it all in this chapter and once this is done….BEGA! And I have many plans for when that comes in. Alright, enough out of me. Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

><p>The next day, we were on the plane to the final destination of the finals: back home in Japan! It's been so long since we were back home. I couldn't wait to see Grandpa. I'm sure everyone else was just as excited to be home as I was but, we still had the finals to look out for. There were three teams in the finals: F Dynasty, the Blitzkrieg Boys, and the BBA Revolution.<p>

After we got back home and settled ourselves back in, we had to go a press conference that night. It was annoying, yes, but we still had to do it. But, when we did go there, Tyson again challenged F Dynasty to a tag team match for our upcoming battle with them. I was still a little unsure about this but, knowing that Tyson had a different mindset than he did for the other battles against them then I'm sure we could win.

The next day, we made our way to the beyblade stadium to prepare for our match. This match would decide which team will face the Blitzkrieg Boys for the win. We were so close to winning the finals.

"You ready for this, Mikayla?" Tyson asked me once we came out to the beydish when our team name was called. I grinned at him.

"You bet!" I answered and he gave me a grin back. We stood straight across from Raoul and Julia of F Dynasty. DJ then revealed the dish which was in the shape of a giant dragon with its tail wrapped around itself. The tail had a runway on it, making it possible for the blades to go across there at will.

Finally, it was time for the countdown and launch. All four of us launched our blades into the dish and F Dynasty wasted no time in attacking. That didn't deter us because with our new blades and heightened attack power, they were no match for us. We fought them back and led them up the dragon's tail until it reached the end of it: right behind the dragon's head.

"We got 'em! Now let's take them down hard, Mikayla!" Tyson said and I grinned at him.

"Let's go!" And with that, we executed our special attack. Our beyblades turned and began drilling into each other at the bottom point, creating a sort of beyblade drill. The drill headed straight for F Dynasty's blades. They had nowhere to run. They were trapped and we got them! The blast from the attack was so big, it knocked off the dragon's head, making the run-way end off with an endless bridge look.

Too bad F Dynasty managed to compose themselves after that. I thought we had them but at least we staggered them.

Then, out of nowhere, Tyson pulled me over to him and began whispering a plan in my ear. It was a crazy move, very risky but, I eventually decided to listen to him and began doing the attack.

"Nightwing, Wall of Jericho!" I cried out the defensive maneuver. F Dynasty seemed confused as to why I did that but then I did something that shocked every single person in the audience.

Nightwing began to move, along with the rock wall that formed around her.

"She can move while using that?" Julia cried.

"I thought it was a defensive move!" Raoul cried as well. I couldn't help but grin at them.

"I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?" I said, a bit smugly as Nightwing began going after the two beyblades. Panicking, the twins moved up the dragon's ramp. I purposely drove Nightwing past the ramp, making it look like they evaded my attack. I wrapped back around in time to catch up with Tyson who was starting to go up the ramp. I noticed by now F Dynasty had launched their blades off the end of the ramp into the air.

"Now, Mikayla!" Tyson shouted and I immediately went to work.

"Nightwing, Crystallus!"

The shards formed and beat against the rock wall surrounding my blade, causing the rock wall to burst apart and at an immense speed, went straight for Dragoon. It hit Dragoon, giving him the speed and momentum he needed to execute the final attack. He was launched into the air right behind F Dynasty, and Tyson shouted his final attack:

"Turbo Galaxy Twister!"

And the rest is history.

"We did it, Tyson!" I shouted once Raoul and Julia's blades had been knocked out. I jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly and he returned the hug. We did it!

We walked back to our bench to have Hilary, Kenny and Hiro congratulate us. Hilary nearly tackled me in a hug, she was so happy and she even hugged Tyson! I could've sworn I saw the two of them blushing once they pulled away. Heh, I knew they liked each other.

Anyway, once the cheering and everything calmed down, we all headed back into our locker rooms to rest up for our next match against the Blitzkrieg Boys. Kenny took our beyblades and began examining them for damage and fixing any such damage that was there. Hiro began bugging us moments later about resting up. At first, Tyson and I were being stubborn about it but as soon as my head rested on the back of the couch, I was out.

Next thing I knew, Hilary was shaking me and waking me up for my battle. I tried my best to wake up silently and get ready silently because Tyson was still sleeping and he still needed more rest for his match against Kai. I, on the other hand, was about to battle Tala.

"Here you go, Mikayla." Hilary said once we walked out of the locker room and just outside the entranceway to the stadium arena. She handed me my newly put together Nightwing. It looked awesome!

"What about Dragoon?" I asked, curiously as I took the beyblade from her hands. Hilary's eyes cast downward at the mention of my brother's beyblade. I knew then that something was wrong.

"Kenny's working on fixing Tyson's blade but, I don't know how much time he'll need or if he'll have it ready for his match." Hilary explained. I put my hand on her shoulder, making her look at me.

"He'll fix it in time because I'll make sure to stretch out my match with Tala as long as I possibly can." I promised, smiling at her. She smiled back at me and gave me a hug, wishing me good luck. I hugged her back and then made my way into the arena and over to the beydish when my name was called. Moments later, Tala's name was called and the redhead walked up to the dish, smirking smugly at me.

"Ready to lose, Kayla?" He said. I felt my eye twitch at the nickname.

"It's _Mi_kayla, Tala. And if I were you, I'd spend more time practicing your beyblade skills than creating nicknames for everyone." I shot back, causing his purple irises to turn to slits as he glared at me.

"You'll regret those words." He spat at me as DJ cut in between our trash talking to reveal the dish. All it had was a small island surrounded by water. So it looks like I won't be able to dodge around Tala's attacks unless I keep swinging around the island.

_You can do this, Mikayla_. I thought to myself as I readied my launcher. Tala did the same and after a quick countdown, we both launched our blades into the dish.

The water around the island was shallow enough for the both of us to spin our blades there so we began slamming into each other head on. I tried taking it easy and mainly defending, since I knew Wolborg's endurance greatly outmatches Nightwing's.

Throughout the battle, I kept glancing at the entryway into the stadium to see if Tyson was there. But every time I looked, he wasn't there. I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"Just hold on a little longer, Nightwing!" I encouraged as Wolborg continued to hammer her. Tala glared at me.

"What are you waiting for? I know you're a hell of a lot tougher than this, Mikayla!" He shouted to me but I ignored him. _Don't let him get under your skin, Mikayla. Just relax and stay focused. _

But that was easier said than done.

"Oh, I get it. You're trying to stall for time so that Tyson can prepare for his next match. Am I right?" Tala asked. I glared at him which made the side of his mouth curl up into a small smirk.

"I _am_ right, aren't I? Well sorry, Mikayla, but if you keep up this defensive maneuver, your blade will be knocked out!" He shouted to me and suddenly, began executing his Novae Rogue attack. I gasped as snow and ice began to form around his beyblade, coming straight for Nightwing.

"No! I won't let you have me that easily, Tala!" I cried as Nightwing broke through his wall of ice and continued spinning.

_I can't keep this up for much longer! Kenny, please, hurry!_

As if they all heard my thoughts, Kenny, Tyson, Hilary and Hiro entered the arena and began shouting words of encouragement to me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and hearing. Dragoon was repaired and now….now I can _truly_ begin this battle!

"Alright Tala, no more Miss nice girl!" I shouted and let out a battle cry that my canine companion heard and she began counterattacking by drilling into Wolborg. Tala was shocked that I still had all of this fight and energy left in me but he fought back.

"This isn't over yet, Mikayla!" He cried as Wolborg came at Nightwing, head on.

"No, it isn't. Now, Nightwing, with all the power of the Earth….attack! CRYSTALLUS!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as the rock pieces around Nightwing began to break apart and form the crystal shards. Tala called out another Novae Rogue attack and our two beyblades clashed. The attack was so intense that the winds and pieces of rock and ice began blasting our way, cutting into my clothing and skin. I fell to my knees once the power attack had died down to see that both Nightwing and Wolborg were lying outside the dish, motionless.

"No way…" I muttered, pulling myself up to a standing position.

"It's a tie?" Tala asked, bewildered. I staggered over to pick up Nightwing as the others ran over to me.

"Mikayla, you okay?" Tyson asked, kneeling down next to me, checking over my cuts and bruises. I looked at him and gave him a frown.

"Sorry that all I could do was stall time for you. I couldn't manage a win…" I muttered, sighing. Tyson put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"You did great, Mikayla. You're still a winner in my eyes." He said, making me widen my eyes at him in shock. But then, a smile broke out on my face and I suddenly realized just how tired I was.

"Thanks, bro…" I mumbled before passing out in his arms.

When I finally regained consciousness, I opened my eyes to see everyone else on the BBA team standing around me, looking down at me with worried expressions. But, once they saw I had woken up, their expressions turned from worry to relief.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Hilary asked. I gave her a weak smile.

"Tired but, I'll live." I answered, slowly sitting up with Hilary's help. Man, was I going to be sore tomorrow!

"Tala, Mikayla can't battle anymore, as you can probably see. I'll take her place if you want to continue battling." Tyson said, turning to Tala. The redhead walked over to Tyson and held out his hand which had Wolborg lying in it.

"I would, Tyson, but I can no longer battle either." He explained as Tyson examined the blade. It must've been pretty damaged if he said he could no longer blade.

"So, what now?" Kenny asked as we waited for the announcement from Mr. Dickinson. It took a few minutes but, he finally made the decision that this match would be considered a tie (duh) and that whoever would win the next match will be the winners of this round and the tournament itself.

No pressure or anything, Tyson.

Then, as soon as those words left Mr. Dickinson's mouth, someone began walking into the stadium on the Blitzkrieg Boys' end. Baggy pants, short sleeved shirt, white scarf, painted face and dark grey/blue hair…

"Kai…" I whispered as I (and the rest of the audience) watched him walk in. But, something was different about him. He had cuts all up his arms and he looked a bit…tired.

"What happened to him?" Hilary asked.

"He did this on purpose. Kai knew that Tyson had already battled today and knew that Tyson would be slightly fatigued from it. So, he tired himself out somewhat so that he and Tyson would be even for this match." Hiro explained and you know, it made perfect sense. I couldn't help but smile.

_Kai, you have the heart of a warrior but also, a heart of gold._

"Hold still, Mikayla. I'm going to tend to your wounds." Hilary said, taking the first aid kit and began pouring some peroxide on my wounds. I hissed a little at the stinging pain but let her take care of me as I watched the match.

DJ announced that Mr. Dickinson wished to use a much bigger stadium for this match because he knew it would be a very out of control battle. So, the floor underneath Tyson and Kai began to open up, showing an open rocky and mountainous beydish. It was huge! I wish I could battle on it but, this was Tyson's battle and I knew he could win.

So finally, after a great deal of suspense, the match began. Tyson and Kai launched their blades into the dish and began their battle.

Right from the start, the two didn't hold anything back. They went at each other with such force, it sent shockwaves throughout the stadium. Neither blader was letting up as they came at each other relentlessly. Finally, at one point, Kai let out such a power move that the thing holding up Tyson above the dish gave away and he fell into the stadium!

"Tyson!" I cried, standing up to make sure my brother was okay. He managed to get to his feet and had a grin on his face. He countered by also knocking the board beneath Kai's feet, sending him into the stadium as well.

Finally, after a huge attack (and I really mean huge!) the two beyblades stopped spinning at the same time and Tyson and Kai could barely manage to get to their feet. Although, they did, smiling at one another as they picked up their blades, ready to start a rematch.

Just then, however, Mr. Dickinson tried to stop the match due to the fact that the two could get hurt. One part of me agreed with him but the other wanted them to continue because I wanted to see more of this amazing battle.

Seems everyone else agreed with me because after much protest from everyone in the audience, including Tyson and Kai themselves, Mr. Dickinson allowed them to continue.

The match only seemed to get more intense as the two of them now began to move their bodies along with the movements of their beyblades. With each hit, the attacks seemed to get more and more extreme as the two boys kept going at it until finally, one huge attack made a bright light form in front of our eyes, blinding everyone for a moment. Then, when the light cleared, Tyson and Kai were still standing, but their blades were wobbling dangerously. Tyson staggered a bit but Kai…completely collapsed and at the same time, Dranzer stopped spinning. My eyes widened.

I don't believe it…..Tyson….he won! HE WON!

The entire crowd burst into cheers as we all ran down into the beydish to congratulate Tyson. Literally, everyone came down! I literally jumped Tyson, knocking him down in a hug, screaming in his ear how proud I was of him.

"Hey, don't forget, you're a world champion too, Mikayla!" Tyson said, gripping my hand firmly as the smile on my face widened.

He was right. I _am_ a world champion and boy, did it feel good!

I backed off of him so he could talk with Ray and Max. Once I escaped from the rest of the audience who were screaming in my ear, I bumped into Tala.

"Hey Tala." I greeted, smiling at him. I was just all smiles…I was so happy right now that nothing could put a frown on my face!

"Hey Mikayla. Listen, you're a really strong and talented blader. I'm glad I was able to battle you one last time for the finals." He said and held out his hand for me to shake. I gladly grasped it and shook it.

"Thanks, Tala. You're a great blader too and not such a bad guy, even though you are a little rough around the edges." I said, giggling. Tala chuckled and didn't say much else, except that he was leaving. I watched him leave and as I did, he stopped to put a hand on Kai's shoulder before disappearing into the crowd. I slowly walked over and laid my hand over Dranzer, who was sitting in Kai's right palm. He blinked and looked up at me.

"You did great, Kai. I'm really proud of you." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and grasped my hand that was on top of Dranzer with his left hand.

"I'm the one who's proud, Mikayla. You've really come a long way since the beginning of this tournament. You deserve the world champion title." He said, giving me a small smile in return. I couldn't help but feel a blush rising on my cheeks. Even now, Kai can still make me blush.

"I'm just sorry I had to do what I did at the beginning of all this…" Kai muttered but I stopped him by gently placing my fingertips on his lips.

"It's alright, Kai. I know why you did it. There's no need to apologize. I've already forgiven you." I said, smiling more as I pulled my hand away from his mouth. His smile returned as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"You are the greatest, Mikayla," He started and kissed the top of my forehead. "Thank you." He finished as I leaned my head on his shoulder, just enjoying the moment, enjoying everything.

What else could make things better?

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Oh, Mikayla, you'll see in the next chapter. Ahem, in fact, you'll all see!

And again, I apologize for such a long wait. I hope you all continue to review this story so please, review and stay tuned for the next chapter! Because from now on, everything changes!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Thank you to those who reviewed and favorite this story. Now that the finals are over for this part of the story, the real stuff begins! I got plenty of ideas planned for the BEGA part and I hope you guys enjoy it.

But, before the actual start of BEGA, enjoy this refreshing chapter!

* * *

><p>When Tyson, Hiro and I came back home later that day, Grandpa insisted we have a party to celebrate our winning the championships. Tyson was ecstatic about the idea and actually, I was too. So, we called up everyone else to tell them of the party the next day and they all said they would come.<p>

The next morning, Tyson and I began setting everything up for the party while Hiro and Grandpa cooked the food. It took us a few hours to get everything ready but eventually, the house looked great and people started to arrive.

The first ones to arrive were Kenny and Hilary. We greeted them but when Tyson and Hilary saw each other, they both began to blush and look away. I looked between the both of them.

Okay, there was definitely going to be some matchmaking done by me today.

Anyway, after a little while longer, Max, Ray and Kai arrived and we all began talking and chatting. It wasn't long before Grandpa and Hiro came out and told us all that the food was ready.

So, we all went inside and grabbed a plate to eat, laughing and chatting some more at the table.

"Tyson, would you eat like a normal person for once?" Hilary asked as she saw Tyson shoveling food into his mouth. He gulped down most of it and gave her a mild glare.

"Leave me alone, Hil. You've known me for nearly two years now, you should be used to my eating habits by now!" He shot back, making the brunette glare back at him. I couldn't help but giggle a little at their adorable bickering. I swear, they are meant for each other.

After dinner, we all headed back outside where we had cake, cookies, brownies and other little deserts. I kept glancing over at Tyson and Hilary to see when I should coax one of them to make a move.

Hmm…normally, a guy should but this is the twenty-first century so, perhaps I should try persuading Hilary first?

Nah, I still say the guy should ask.

"Hey Tyson, come here for a sec." I called to my brother. He stuffed a cookie in his mouth and walked over to me.

"What's up, sis?" He asked, wiping his hands on a napkin. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Enjoying the party?" I asked, making him blink at me.

"Umm….yeah, why?" He asked, curiously. I shrugged.

"Just asking." By the way he was staring at me, I knew he knew something was up.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not what you wanted to say to me?" He asked, taking a soda from the cooler nearby us and cracking it open.

"You're right. There is something I wanted to ask you." I said as I grabbed a soda for myself.

"Shoot." He said as he took a swig of the soda.

"When are you gonna ask Hilary out?"

His reaction was priceless. His eyes shot open wide and he spat out his soda, choking on some of the liquid in his mouth, making him cough violently. Everyone stopped and turned to just stare at us. I waved my hand, letting them know he was okay. They turned away and continued talking amongst themselves while Tyson composed himself.

"Where…did _that_ come from?" He asked, wiping his mouth. I rolled my eyes and opened the can of soda in my hand.

"Tyson, it's obvious you like her."

"I do not!"

"Liar."

"I am not lying!"

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Then why are you getting so defensive?"

He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it a moment later. He knew I was winning this fight and I couldn't hold back a grin from spreading on my face.

"See? I'm right. So, why not ask her out?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink. Tyson scratched his nose, a nervous tick of his, as he began to ponder. Finally, he answered:

"What if…she says no?"

"What if she says yes?" I said, making my brother look at me. The look on his face was clear, he was still unsure, not wanting to take the risk.

"Look, Tyson, I know it's hard, admitting to someone you like them. But, if you have a fifty-fifty percent chance of that person saying yes and you being happy with them, then I say, go for it." I started my little speech, pausing to drink more of my soda.

"Believe me, it was difficult, mustering up the courage for me to tell Kai how I felt last year. But, I knew that if I kept it inside, it would only make things worse." I continued and looked at my brother. He blinked at me, obviously confused. I sighed.

"If you don't tell that person, you could miss out on the possible happiness that you could have with them. Also, if you don't tell them, you could have the heartbreak of watching them be with someone else and that'll tear you up inside." I finished, looking at him. His eyes were wide as the realization hit him in the face. He glanced over at Hilary, who was talking with Max but turned away quickly before he was spotted.

"Go, Tyson. Tell her and ask her out, before you lose her." I said, patting him on the back. I saw him take a deep breath, drink the rest of his soda and set the can down on the table. He smiled at me and then, began walking over to Hilary. I watched as he stopped their conversation and asked if he could talk to Hilary alone. Max was okay with it and Hilary and Tyson walked off to the other side of the house, out of everyone's view.

"Bout time he got the courage to make a move." Someone said from next to me. I turned to see Kai there with his arms crossed over his chest. I smiled at him.

"Yeah, he just needed a little push, is all." I said, taking another sip of my soda. Kai didn't respond to that and we stood in silence as I drank the rest of my drink and set down the empty can.

"Mikayla, take a walk with me." Kai said suddenly, holding out his hand. I looked at him and took his hand. He led me away from everyone else as well as the house.

"So, Kai, where are we going?" I asked, looking at him in a sideways glance. Kai gave me a side glance as well and smiled slightly.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He said. I sighed playfully.

"You always leave people in suspense." I muttered but just enough for him to hear. He chuckled.

"And you're no exception." He replied but I heard the playful tone in his voice. I gave him a playful shove.

"Meanie." I said. He just chuckled again and I followed in laughter a moment later. Then, I changed our position so I was now hugging his arm. I marveled in the feeling of his strong muscles against my petit ones. Those muscles always made me feel so warm and protected and, when I'm with Kai, I feel safe, like nothing can hurt me. Yeah, I know, it sounds lame and cliché but still, I do really feel that way. I really do love him.

After about ten minutes of walking through the town, I noticed we had come to some kind of hill overlooking the city. By now, it was starting to get a little dark and the stars were gleaming above us, making me smile.

"Kai, look…" I said, stopping, causing him to stop as well. He saw where I was looking and looked up as well.

"They're so pretty, aren't they?" I said, looking over at Kai, who smiled.

"Yeah, they sure are." He replied, looking at me and smiled more. He then took a few steps toward the hell, ushering me forward. I followed him, keeping a firm hold on his arm. We walked to the top of the hill and I couldn't hold back a gasp. I had never seen this before. The town was all lit up with either house's outside lights or lights coming from shops, company buildings and such. The moon gleamed down on the ocean on the east side of town, giving it a beautiful glow. It was the most beautiful sight I've ever seen.

"Wow, all this time, I had no idea about this place. This view….it's beautiful." I said, not being able to tear my eyes away. I wanted to memorize this sight and keep it imbedded in my mind.

I felt Kai shift his position so that he was now standing behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and leaned my head back against his shoulder. I sighed happily down at the view again.

"This should be a special spot to be, a place where one can just forget their troubles and enjoy this." I said. I felt Kai's hold on me tighten lovingly around me. He kissed my shoulder and then, leaned his chin against it.

"That's why I brought you here. I wanted to share this with out and make it ours." He said. I looked at him as best I could from the angle at was at.

"I'd love that, Kai." At that point, I knew I could tell him how I felt confidently and without any more hesitation. I gazed into Kai's beautiful purple eyes and took a deep breath.

"Just like I love you."

But, I didn't say it. I was about to but I was stopped by Kai saying those words. He beat me to it and I was shocked. But, one smile from Kai and I knew, I knew he meant it with all his heart. I slowly returned the smile and turned around to fully face him. I laced my fingers together around his neck and leaned up to where our lips were mere inches away and whispered softly:

"I love you too."

Kai, again, made no hesitation. He put one hand on the back of my head and pulled my lips to his in a heart stopping kiss while his other arm wrapped around my waist to pull me closer and intensify the kiss. I was only more than happy to return the kiss, trying my very best to show Kai through the kiss how much I loved him. I could feel Kai doing the same because it was getting hard for me to think clearly. I was in Heaven and I never wanted it to end.

But, as the need for air came, we had to part. I smiled up at him and he returned the smile. He then began stroking my cheek and, a moment later, he pulled me into another kiss.

Kai, I love you more than anything. I hope now, you know that.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- So, this chapter was a little shorter, sorry. But! It was sweet, no? The confession of love! And, yes, I did actually write this out beforehand so tell me what you guys think of it. Thank you, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Thank you to those who reviewed. Everything's starting up here, the real stuff! So, without further ado, I present chapter 12!

* * *

><p>I have been in such a wonderful mood this past week. Not just from winning the tournament but from knowing that Kai loves me. He truly did love me. And, I know I wasn't dreaming this love up because I'd always wake up to either a single rose or a bouquet of roses sitting on the table in the hallway outside my room.<p>

But, I suddenly started seeing something dark coming into my bright week.

Out of nowhere, we heard on the news that the BBA were being bought out and someone else was taking over. When we investigated, we found out it was Boris, the guy that was in control of the abbey Tala, Spencer, Bryan and Kai had grown up in. From what everyone told me, he wanted to create an army of beybladers but treated them more like soldiers with a totalitarian dictatorship.

I never even met the guy and I hated him.

Even when I saw his supposed "new self," I didn't believe it. It's just, I know I never met the guy but, how can someone as cruel and heartless as Boris suddenly change? I know it's been two years but still, it just didn't add up with me.

And yet, there's always that "everyone deserves a second chance" thing.

But, anyway, when Boris began showing us around the building, which he now dubbed BEGA (Beyblade Entertainment Global Association), one of his top bladers, named Crusher, challenged Tyson when he wouldn't shut his big, fat mouth. The guy was huge! Like, seriously! Tall, jacked-up, and his launcher looked like a rocket launcher!

How can he actually lift that thing? Let alone launch with it?

Anyway, the battle was won by Tyson, although it was difficult. Boris tried to recruit Tyson and even extended an invitation to me. He began talking to us about going professional.

Professional? With beyblading?

In all honesty, that thought never crossed my mind. But, it was on my mind for the next couple of days, including Tyson's. After a while, we decided to try and find Hiro to get advice from him.

When we went to go look for him, however, we couldn't find him. We did end up running into the Blitzkrieg Boys, excluding Kai. It didn't take a rocket scientist to find out where they were going.

And, you know what? That's where we went too.

We followed them to BEGA, even though they protested, and watched a very dramatic scene go down. They pushed through the security guards at the building and when they saw Boris….the looks on their faces, you couldn't even describe the level of hatred and disgust that was there. Tala looked the angriest and I swear, I thought his eyes turned red at one point.

Well, it turned out that Boris sent one of his top bladers, Garland, to face all three of them. He even bet the stakes of the BEGA Corporation on this guy's win!

Talk about risk or what?

And everyone was shocked to see that he not only took out Spencer and Bryan right in the beginning but, he beat Tala so bad, that he was covered in cuts and bruises and was barely clinging onto consciousness.

I cradled Tala's head in my arms while Tyson began shouting angrily at Boris. Then, he suddenly challenged Boris to take down BEGA! Normally, a rash action like this, I would yell at Tyson. But, considering how pissed I was of what Boris not only did to the BBA, but also what he did to Mr. Dickinson being out of his job and injuring Tala as bad as he did, I had to agree with him. Even though it was actually Garland who injured Tala, I put full blame on Boris.

"Mikayla…" Tala whispered to me, weakly. I looked down at him to see his frail gaze staring up at me. He reached up and grasped my arm, probably meant for it to be a tight grip but considering his condition, it ended up being feather light.

"Be careful when dealing with Boris. He's…" He coughed. "…a dangerous man." I pulled his hand from my arm and laid it gently on his chest.

"Don't worry, Tala. We'll stop Boris." I vowed and I meant every word. All I got in response from him was another small cough and then, he passed out in my arms. I felt a growl escape my lips.

"Max! Ray!" Tyson called out, making me look up. Sure enough, the blonde boy and the Chinese boy came down the steps of the stadium and met up with us by the dish. They had seen the whole thing and were joining us!

That only left….

"Kai!" I gasped out when I saw him coming down towards us. A smile broke out on my face. We had our team back. No one was going to….

Wait, what is Kai doing?

My eyes widened when I saw the next thing he did. I really thought I was dreaming or my eyes were cheating me. Kai barely looked at Tyson and the rest of us and walked over to stand with the BEGA members!

"Kai! What are you doing?" I shouted at him from my kneeling position on the floor, still holding onto Tala. He looked at me and I saw nothing in his eyes.

Absolutely _nothing_.

What the hell is that all about? What the hell is he thinking?

Rage boiled my insides and if it weren't for the fact that I was holding Tala, I would've gotten up and slapped him in front of everyone.

But, we had to leave because everyone was all distressed about Kai's decision and we also needed to get Tala to the hospital.

Once he was all bandaged and everything, we all headed back to the dojo. Although, the guys had to hold me back from storming over to BEGA.

…Fine, tomorrow is another day.

And boy, when I woke up the next morning (although I think I only had maybe two to three hours of sleep), I grabbed a piece of toast for breakfast and was rushing to get my clothes on when I heard the t.v. from the other room.

"…Jin of the Gale is BEGA's new special coach?" One of the reporters said. My eyes widened and I lost my balance while putting on my jeans which led to me falling on my face. I lay there on the floor for a moment, trying to process what I just heard.

My brother…my own brother…who just came back to us is now leaving us again! And for BEGA!

My anger boiling over once more, I pulled my jeans on and stood up to get the rest of myself ready. Without saying a word to anyone in the house as to where I was going, I stormed out and headed straight for the BEGA building.

"Miss, you can't come in here." A security guard said to me once I ignored his warning and tried to shove past him. I sent him a glare.

"I don't care, I need to get in there." I said and tried going in again but the guard, and the second guard next to him, both grabbed me, preventing me from doing so.

"Let go of me!" I demanded, trying to push them off. It was no use. They were stronger than I was but that didn't mean I couldn't hit them where it hurts!

"Enough." Someone's voice called out before I had a chance to kick them where the light don't shine. All three of us stopped struggling to see who it was. I looked to see Hiro, wearing red sunglasses and had a stern look on his face. My face held a glare.

"Let her go. I will allow her to come in." Hiro said and after a moment's hesitation, the guards let me go and I shoved past them. I didn't even give my brother a second glance or even a "thank you," I just completely ignored him and walked into the building.

"Umm…you're welcome?" Hiro said, following right behind me. I ignored his question and asked one of my own.

"Where is Kai?" He stopped and folded his arms.

"What makes you think I'll tell you since you're being so rude to your big brother?" My eyes narrowed.

"I am not talking to my big brother at the moment. I'm talking to a jack-ass in my brother's body that ditched his own flesh and blood _again_ after we had just got him back!" I shouted at him. Silence fell among the two of us and finally, a slow sigh left my brother's lips.

"You'll find him in the gym. Keep going down this hall and you'll reach it." And with that, he just left. Just like that! What the hell?

Huffing angrily, I stomped down the hall and made my way into the gym. Since it was so early, there weren't many people there. But, in the corner, by the weights, I saw Kai in a black tank and work-out shorts. Pushing the thought of how good he looked from my mind, I stormed over. He must've heard me coming because he turned around and his eyes widened slightly when he saw me. I wasted no time in getting to my point.

"Kai, what the hell were you thinking? How could you betray your teammates like that?" I asked, giving him a glare. Kai gave a sigh through his nose. He must've been expecting me to come and ask him this.

"You should know why, Mikayla. It's for the same reason I left the team before the world championships." He replied. I stared at him. Is he serious right now?

"Are you kidding me? This is all to battle Tyson again? Kai, this situation is completely different from the championships! This isn't some friendly competition! This is for the whole future of blading!" I said, my voice rising slightly. My temper was also rising. Kai was pissing me off.

"Look, this is something I have to do, Mikayla. You understood before so, why can't you understand it again?" He asked, his voice rising slightly as well. Oh hell no! How dare he! He has no right to get angry at me!

"Because it's not right, Kai! You should know that!" I yelled. Yes, I was yelling now because Kai was _really_ pissing me off. Kai glared at me.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what's right and what's wrong?" He spat, that angry red glint in his eyes becoming visible. That's it, I've had enough of his excuses.

_Slap._

"How's _that_ for right and wrong?" I roared, glaring as Kai put his hand on the now slightly reddened cheek. I was expecting him to get angry, to yell and scream at me, and I was prepared for it but, he didn't. Instead, he looked shocked and slightly hurt at my action.

"Mikayla…I…" He started but I put my hand up to silence him.

"Save it, Kai. I don't ever want to see or talk to you again and don't you _dare_ talk to me ever again because we're through!" I yelled, turning on my heel and stomping off. I was so angry that tears were begging to come out but I wouldn't let them.

When I stopped halfway down the hall back towards the entrance to catch my breath and regain my self-control, I thought I felt eyes on me. Thinking it was Kai following me, I stomped off and out of the BEGA building, leaving Kai…and my broken heart behind.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Oh boy! First, they confess and now, break-up? Oh my, this is tragic, ain't it?

So yes, I made that happen.

Oh and if people are wondering, **there is nothing going on with Mikayla and Tala!** They're just learning to respect each other and starting to see each other as good friends. They're going to have a more sister/brother relationship.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Thank you to those who are reviewing and keep reviewing! You guys are the ones that motivate me to keep this story going!

Alright, more drama is coming out this chapter and you shall see why once you read. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Mikayla, are you sure you're okay?" Tyson asked for about the fifth time that morning.<p>

"For the last time Tyson, _I am fine_." I spat while stabbing my rice with my chopsticks. Both Tyson and Grandpa stared at me but said nothing else as we ate our breakfast. The entire morning I was walking around in a huff, angrily doing my chores and mumbling under my breath.

When we all met up later to discuss what we're going to do about BEGA, I made it clear that all I wanted was to see that building crumble.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, all the other teams from the tournament showed up and told us they would help us take down BEGA. Well, it was nice to know we had more people behind us!

Kenny began designing a new system for some new beyblades he wanted to make for us for our battles against BEGA. There was just one problem, we didn't have many parts at our disposal. All the shops around town would only sell parts to people who were registered with BEGA.

One more reason I hated BEGA more and more.

When it looked like we were running out of options, a ray of hope came into our lives. All of the teams from the tournament came to us and started helping us make the new models for the new beyblades and stuff. We also needed a fifth member of the team. Everyone on the BBA team still wanted Kai to be the fifth member but we all knew that was a dream that probably wouldn't come true.

The next day, we were all sitting around watching the news when a broadcast came on about BEGA. They were having some kind of preliminary tournament to see who would be the five representative bladers for the upcoming matches. But, we just caught it at the end where there was only one match left:

Kai vs. Brooklyn.

Brooklyn? Who was this Brooklyn guy? I stared at him on the screen. He had orange-red hair and blue-green eyes and wore a white coat over his shirt and white pants. He must be good if he made it as far as he did but now, he was facing Kai. Even though I'm still mad as hell at him, it would be stupid to call Kai a push-over, especially when he beyblades.

Anyway, the match started quickly and right from the beginning, Kai went on for his usual strong and unyielding attacks. Strangely enough though, when Dranzer made contact with Brooklyn's blade, the blade didn't even wobble in the slightest and Dranzer was knocked back from the powerful defense.

My eyes went wide. There are not many people who could defend that well against Dranzer's attacks and still keep spinning! Who was this guy?

Suddenly, Brooklyn began to attack and whenever his blade made contact with Kai's, it almost looked…_excruciating_ for Kai. I mean, every time the blades would connect, a new cut or bruise would appear on Kai's body. I began to bite down on my bottom lip as I nervously watched the match. One part of me was so horrified by what I was seeing that I wanted to look away but the other half, the one that was currently winning at the moment, made it so that I _couldn't_ look away.

Then, the match got even stranger and more horrifying. Kai seemed to go into a slight trance for about a minute or two. I scooted closer to the television screen and was now chewing on my bottom lip.

Finally, after one giant hit to Dranzer, Kai lost the match….and Dranzer was shredded to pieces by that final attack. And, the attack was so intense, that Kai was knocked right off the small arena platform and onto his back.

I took in a sharp intake of breath after that, sitting there frozen to my spot on the floor. Everyone else in the room was in shock as well, silent as a grave.

"Oh my god…." Ray was the first to speak after what seemed like hours of agonizing silence. I didn't hear anything else that people around me said; I was still staring at the screen in front of me. I could see a medical team tending to Kai but then, the screen showed the five members who would represent BEGA.

As everyone else around me began to freak out by what they saw, I suddenly realized I was short of breath. Very short. I clutched my chest and coughed a few times to try and make the feeling go away. It didn't.

So I ran.

I first ran outside to get some fresh air into my lungs, hoping that would help. When it didn't, I realized what was going on: panic attack.

Nausea flooded through me and next thing I knew, I was on my knees in front of the toilet, discarding the contents of my stomach into the bowl. After that wave stopped, I sat there on the floor in the bathroom, tears flowing down my cheeks.

I still couldn't believe what I just saw. The match kept replaying in my head, which made me cry harder. What made it worse was that I began to think: if I spent my time trying to convince Kai to leave BEGA instead of yelling at him, perhaps this wouldn't have happened to him.

I tried not to blame myself but the guilt overpowered me. I felt so filthy and just not because I just threw up. I had to do something. To try and make this right. People may think it's not my fault but I don't care if it is or isn't. I'm going to get Kai back.

After cleaning myself up a little (meaning washing my mouth out with a large amount of mouth wash), I headed for the hospital. Kai was badly hurt, so that's where he would be.

But, when I got there, my heart sank. The nurse said that there was no one by the name of "Kai Hiwatari" in the hospital or has been checked into the hospital. So that means that once the medical team at BEGA took care of him, Kai just upped and left.

How could I find him now? I highly doubt he'd answer his phone, considering his condition and possible mind set.

I checked a few of Kai's usual hangouts….even our special spot but I came up empty handed. This didn't help my mood, at all. I started to feel sick to my stomach again so I practically dragged myself back home.

The first person I ran into once I got home was Tyson. We just stared at one another. No words were exchanged and yet, he knew where I had been, I could see it in his eyes. Then, he walked over to me and embraced me tightly.

After that, I lost it. I literally broke down crying.

Tyson just held me but said nothing to me. He rubbed my back and stroked my hair, trying his best to comfort me. After a little while, he led me into my room and tucked me into bed. I wanted to at least saying "thank you" to him but, my mouth was so dry from all the crying and I was so tired that I couldn't say them. Instead, I fell asleep to the image of my big brother watching over me.

**Hiro's POV**

I was incredibly impressed with how much Brooklyn's skill was getting better just from a little coaching by me. But, there were still many things I needed to show him to help him for the upcoming match against Tyson and his team. Kai was just a warm-up…even though it was a little hard to see that happen to him yesterday.

"Brooklyn, pay attention. You should be preparing for the upcoming matches." I said to him. We were in the computer lab, analyzing a video of Tyson beyblading but Brooklyn didn't seem the least bit interested. His mind was somewhere else. What he said next, however, took me by complete surprise.

"That girl that was with you the other day….the one you helped get in the building, do you know her?" He asked. I stared at him. Where was this coming from?

"Yeah…Mikayla, my baby sister." I replied and I could hear the protective brotherly tone coming out of my mouth. Brooklyn's eyebrows went up slightly at my reply.

"Ah, I see." He said, smiling suspiciously. I stared him down.

"Brooklyn, stop thinking about her. You need to focus on the match and besides, my sister is taken." I said, looking at him hard. I know my sister is with Kai and even though I am on BEGA's side now, I'm still going to look after my little brother and sister. Brooklyn chuckled.

"Not anymore." He replied. My eyebrows shot up. What?

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Did something happen between Mikayla and Kai? Brooklyn merely smiled at me.

"I overheard an argument between her and Kai the other day. Apparently, she broke up with him so now…" He started and stood up from the chair next to me.

"…she's fair game." He finished and began walking away. My mouth dropped. _What_ did he just call Mikayla?

"My sister isn't some toy, Brooklyn. She's a human being. If you treat her as anything less, then I'll take you down with my bare hands." I said dangerously as I stood up from my chair and crossed my arms, glaring down hard at the orange haired beyblader. Brooklyn just chuckled again and kept his back to me.

"It's just a figure of speech. So relax, _Coach_ Hiro." He replied, accentuating that one word with mockery as he walked out of the room. I sat down and sighed. There is something not right about this boy and now, he seems interested in my sister.

I'm warning you, Brooklyn, stay away from her. Or else.

**Mikayla's POV**

_It was raining outside. And I was outside. Wait, why am I out here? What's going on?_

"_Mikayla! Mikayla!" A voice cried out to me. I turned around and out of the mist and downpour walked Kai, tattered and beaten but alive. A smile broke out on my face as I began to run towards him. _

_But, just as I was about to embrace him, a hand clutched my upper arm, stopping me from doing so. I turned around to see who had done it but I couldn't see the person's face. All I saw was the white of the person's teeth, grinning at me with fangs protruding out of their mouth. They chuckled and I realized it was a man. _

"_Mikayla!" Kai called out to me again. I turned to him and reached out with my other hand but the man behind me pulled me back and away from Kai. _

"_Kai!" I cried, trying desperately to wiggle out of the man's grip. But then, the man wrapped his arms around me, locking me in his grasp, continuing to pull me further away from the bluenette. _

"_Let me go!" I shouted to the man, continuing to twist in his grasp but it was useless. He had an iron grip on me. _

_Then, I saw a light coming from where Kai stood and I looked his way. That's when I realized it wasn't a light, it was a fire. Dranzer's fire. Dranzer was hovering behind Kai, in his fiery Phoenix form and screeching loudly at my kidnapper. Kai's eyes were lit up with just as much fire as Dranzer's flames as he glared down at the mysterious man. _

_Then, I felt a chill go down my spine and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I slowly turned my head around and saw something flying behind the man holding me captive. I couldn't quite make out what it was in the darkness, just a silhouette. But, it was big, and it had enormous wings, black as night. The creature growled at Dranzer and Kai and its eyes glowed a crimson red. I gulped and stood frozen in fear._

_Then, I heard a soft whimpering. I turned my head towards the sound. It was Nightwing. She was lying on the ground, slightly off to my left side and she looked badly injured. Her body was covered in cuts and sores. She lay there whimpering helplessly when I swore I swear a tear leak out of her blue eyes. _

_I went to call for her but when I did, I suddenly felt tired and in pain. My body was on fire and I didn't know why. When I looked down at myself to investigate, I saw that my body was also covered in cuts and sores! And, in exactly the same spots as Nightwing's! _

_I tried my best to keep myself up on my feet but my knees were wobbling dangerously and I didn't know how long I was going to stay conscious. I looked up at Kai and tried to say something to him, anything, but nothing came out. Instead, he said something to me._

"_I will save you, Mikayla. I promise you that!"_

I shot up in bed and gasped. My entire body was covered in sweat and I was panting. I ran into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto my face. It was then that I realized my hands were shaking.

What…what was up with that dream? Kai and Dranzer….that mysterious man and that creature….Nightwing and me injured….

My head was pounding. I didn't understand at all where that dream came from or what it meant. But, I had a strange feeling it meant something…something big.

And I was scared to find out what.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- More cliffhangers! Muahahaha, I'm so evil, aren't I?

Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Wow! I was just so amazed at how many people reviewed on the last chapter and so quickly that I felt inspired to update again! I thank you all my reviewers and I hope that I continue to hear from you guys until the very end!

* * *

><p>I couldn't get back to sleep after that nightmare. Instead, I just lay awake in bed, at first just tossing and turning but eventually, I popped in my ear buds and listened to some music. When the sun shone into my eyes a few hours later, that's when I decided to get up.<p>

My stomach was still a little upset from yesterday (and also adding in the images from that nightmare) so I just ate an apple and slowly drank some water to rehydrate my body. Then, I threw on a pair of shorts, tank-top, and sneakers, tied my hair back into a high ponytail and headed out to do a morning run followed by some training.

I had an even greater motivation now to train myself hard to make sure I could master this new system that Kenny had made for us. While I had been gone yesterday, the others were training and practicing with the new system. The beyblades themselves were tiny but boy, did they pack a punch!

Anyway, the motivation was not only to take down BEGA but make them pay for what they did to Kai. It was _their_ tournament, _their_ facility and _their_ beyblader that defeated Kai. So now, I was a woman on a mission. I wasn't sure whom I'd be fighting against in the BEGA five challenge but I didn't care. I was going to beat them and then find Kai and apologize.

Thinking about Kai sent a sting to my heart but also, set a fire in my core that made me train harder. No matter how many times I failed with the new system, I'd get right back up and try again.

It wasn't until about mid-day and when I was on the brink of exhaustion that I finally got the hang of the new system. It felt great, like the first time I picked up a beyblade when I was little. I felt free…like there was an open meadow in front of me and nothing restraining me from running through that field, laughing and spinning around joyfully.

A few birds flying by my head snapped me out of my thoughts. I followed their moments and saw that they were surrounding someone in the park a few yards away from me. I recognized the white attire and orange hair.

"Brooklyn…" I muttered. Apparently, he must've heard me because he turned at the sound of my voice and smiled at me. It was a charming smile….almost too charming.

"Well, hello there, Mikayla." He greeted and I narrowed my eyes slightly at him.

"How do you know my name?" I hissed. Hey, c'mon, this is the guy that landed Kai in the hospital!

….Or would've if Kai actually had _gone_ to the hospital.

Ah, you get my point!

"Your brother told me about you." He stated simply and I felt my hand twitch. Hiro….I was still pissed at him too. I picked up my beyblade, which had come to a stop on the ground, and put it in my pocket.

"Well, I'm going home. Nice meeting you." I said it, but not with the usual pleasurable tone you would say when actually meeting someone. Because, in fact, I was lying, it _wasn't_ nice meeting him.

"Wait," He stopped me just as I was turning around to leave. "Come pet the birds with me." He invited and at that statement, I turned around to stare at him. Either this guy was really stupid or he had some nerve trying to "hang out" with me after what happened yesterday.

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked in disbelief. He blinked at me and almost looked confused.

"Why would I kid about this? It's just feeding birds. What's there to kid?" He asked, stroking the head of a pigeon in his hand. I continued to just gape at him.

"Are you dense or something?" I said, flailing my hands in the air to accentuate my question. Brooklyn looked up at me and frowned a little.

"There's no need to get insulting, Mikayla." He said and let the bird fly off his hand. His gaze fixated on me with this expression I couldn't quite identify or understand, for that matter.

"I just want to get to know you." He admitted and began walking towards me. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open slightly. Oh no, he wasn't doing what I think he's doing.

"Brooklyn, don't." I said, putting my hands up defensively. He stopped walking towards me and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't what?"

"You know what."

"Do I?"

"Yes! This! I know what you're trying to do!" I shouted at him. Suddenly, his smile returned and it frightened me a little.

"But, I thought you were mad at Kai for joining BEGA?" He asked, understanding the point I was getting at. I swallowed a lump in my throat that formed at his words.

"Yes, I was mad at him and I said terrible things to him but…I still love him." I said, looking down at the ground sadly. I saw Brooklyn walk up to me and I felt his hand on my chin, lifting my head up to meet his gaze.

"He doesn't deserve your love. You should be with someone better and more powerful than him." He said. I stared at him.

"What?" I asked. Brooklyn leaned in closer.

"You should be with _me_, Mikayla. I can give you so much more than Kai." He said in a low voice. What the hell?

"What are you…?" My question was muffled by Brooklyn's lips crashing onto mine. My eyes widened and I immediately pushed him away. I wiped my lips with the back of my hand.

"What the hell are you doing, Brooklyn?" I yelled at him. He blinked at me.

"Well, that's a dumb question. I was obviously kissing you." He said like it was the simplest thing in the world. I glared at him.

"You have no right to kiss me, especially since I have a boyfriend!" I shouted, crossing my arms over my chest. Brooklyn merely smiled at me.

"Now, we both know that's not true." He said. My glare slowly left my face as I understood the meaning behind his words.

"You…you heard us, didn't you?" I whispered but I already knew the answer.

"That was a very smart thing you did, Mikayla. Kai is not good for you. All he cares about is himself. He doesn't even consider your feelings when he makes decisions." Brooklyn said, moving closer to me. My arms had unfolded and are now dangling on each side of my body.

"I can give you so much more," Brooklyn continued. "I can love you in a way that Kai never could. Be with me, Mikayla, and forget about Kai." He whispered in my ear. He was leaning in, like he was about to kiss me again.

All those things he said, were they really true?

Was Kai really that selfish?

Was I really that oblivious to his arrogant actions?

Should I let Brooklyn kiss me?

The answer to all of those questions….._hell no!_

My palm made contact with his cheek and his face whipped to the side from the blow. I couldn't believe what this guy was saying! Forget about Kai? Ha! Yeah right!

"Do you really think I would forget about Kai just because you said so, Brooklyn? I don't think so. I love Kai and I will never love anyone else!" I began to stomp off but stopped and continued to yell over my shoulder.

"And Kai has loved me in a way that no one else ever could! I will always stand by his side, no matter what his decisions are! So don't go telling me about love because you don't have a damn clue as to what love is!" And, with that, I stormed off and headed back home.

When I did, different waves of emotions ran through me. First, I felt guilty because of the things I said to Kai the other day. Secondly, I felt anger at Brooklyn and at myself.

But the third emotion overpowered the others: determination.

Tomorrow was the starting matches against BEGA and I needed to be completely prepared for it.

The next day, all of us got up and headed for BEGA first thing in the morning. We still hadn't truly picked our fifth member but, we had to come up with something for today. There were three matches today so we had until tomorrow to truly pick the fifth member.

Oh the joy.

Anyway, so we get into the stadium and walk to our bench after being called. The BEGA bladers were already there on their bench on the opposite side of the arena. Brooklyn was even there and I couldn't stop a glare from forming on my face when I looked at him.

"You ready, Mikayla?" Tyson asked, looking concerned at me. I gave him a grin that was a twin to his.

"Don't worry about me, Tyson, I'll be just fine." I could hear the confidence spill out of my words. Tyson seemed to hear it too because the worry drained from his face and was replaced with his own grin.

"Then go get 'em." He encouraged, patting me on the shoulder. The others gave me words of encouragement and then the announcer told who would the blader for BEGA's side.

I groaned when she stepped up to the dish.

Yes, _she_, which means it could only be….

"Ming-Ming…" I muttered under my breath. She was sporting this yellow and pink outfit and (do my eyes deceive me?) a tutu. A freaking _tutu_! What was this? A ballet recital or a beyblade match?

I walked up to the dish opposite the teal haired girl and glowered at her. Why of all people did I have to battle _her_?

Stay focused, Mikayla. Don't let her annoying….everything get the best of you.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Ming-Ming's annoying voice chimed as she suddenly did some kind of transformation and she ended up being slightly taller, her eyes turned sharper and she was sporting a black outfit instead of the outfit she first wore. I blinked. Was she a changeling or something?

Shaking the thought from my head, I loaded my launcher and prepared to battle. Ming-Ming did the same and the dish revealed to be a bunch of Roman columns randomly placed throughout the dish area itself.

Finally, after the countdown, both Ming-Ming and I launched our blades into the dish. Immediately, we started slamming our blades against each other. Even with the new system, I couldn't believe the power that Ming-Ming's blade, Venus, had. But, I stayed focused and tried to find a weakness.

But, somehow, Venus kept overpowering Nightwing and it was starting to get frustrating. No way was I going to let some pop diva beat me!

"What?" Ming-Ming suddenly gasped in shock as Nightwing countered and began slamming into Venus head-on with new found strength. I had Ming-Ming on the ropes! Just a little bit more and….

"Don't think I'm going to let you win, Mikayla." The diva suddenly said and then, again, she transformed back into her ballerina self and began to sing! She was _singing_. What in the hell?

I stared down at my blade and realized I was losing focus because of all the singing and music that was playing. I couldn't concentrate and it was driving me nuts!

As I stood there trying to find a way, I suddenly focused more on the beat and just how loud it was. I couldn't let it stop me. I had to overcome the noise, overcome her power and show her my own power!

"Alright, Nightwing…get ready….Crystal Detonation!" I screamed over the noise of the instruments, Ming-Ming's voice and the cheering fans in the stands. The dish in front of my blade began to crumble and broke apart as a hole opened up and made its way towards Venus. Then, using the Roman columns, the rock pieces began to shoot at hyper speed towards Venus, ready to shred her to pieces. Ming-Ming countered with her own attack and, somehow…

…it caused Nightwing to be knocked out of the dish.

At first, I was in shock at the fact that I lost but then, I began to ponder what I actually learned during the battle. And then, I went over to Ming-Ming to not only congratulate her but share what I've learned.

"It's really cool how you use music and singing to help with your beyblading. Also, we need more awesome girl beybladers out there, am I right?" I said, grinning as I held out my hand to her. She stared at it, shocked but then did something I wasn't expecting, she hugged me.

"Thank you so much, Mikayla! You are totally awesome! We should hang out sometime after all this!" She said, pulling back but still held my hands. I blinked a few times at this sudden burst of friendship but couldn't help but smile. I couldn't deny my respect for her as a blader and, even though some aspects of her still annoyed me, perhaps she isn't that bad of a person in general.

"Sure thing, Ming-Ming." I agreed and heard the crowd cheer all around me. We parted ways and I went over to my team who were smiling at me despite the fact I lost. They weren't mad at all, they actually congratulated me on a job well done and that was all I could really ask for.

One match down, four more to go.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Okay so we saw more drama as well as Mikayla's battle! Seems Brooklyn wants to try and steal Mikayla away but she wants nothing to do with him, eh? Well, we'll just see where that "relationship" leads. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Thank you all my wonderful reviewers! I love you all so much and I hope to keep hearing from you guys. Well, there are only a handful of chapters left until the end of this story.

Also, if you guys noticed with the hiatus on my Young Justice story, it's because I'm waiting until this story is either done or nearly done. Not quite sure yet when I'll update it again but, please look forward to it! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next person to battle was Ray. When he walked up to the beydish, he found out that he was battling the biggest member of the BEGA group: Crusher. I was nervous for Ray. I mean, this guy is huge! I remember when Tyson battled him the other day and he nearly destroyed the entire room.<p>

But, the two ended up battling in this city-based beydish and it was enormous. Hopefully, Ray could pull off a win because we already had one loss.

Sadly though, even after an incredible display of power and passion, Crusher ended up being the victor. Although, he was a good sport, hugging Ray after the great battle and wanting a rematch sometime soon.

But now, we had two losses. One more loss and we would be done. The entire future of beyblade would be done.

No pressure on Max or anything since he was the next one to beyblade.

He approached the beydish and his opponent Mystel, the one with the mysterious mask. The beydish ended up being a slightly waterlogged one with an ancient Roman-like building on it. It didn't take long for the match to begin.

The two battled it out and Max still stuck with his beyblading style: defense being a great offense. He used all of his might to push back Mystel but it only ended the match in a tie.

But, I preferred the tie over a loss.

I let out a breath I just realized I was holding and put my hand over my heart. We still had a chance. A very slim one, but still a chance.

Thankfully, we were given a day to rest up for the next day of battle. The final two battles will be played tomorrow but, there was just one problem: we still didn't have a fifth member of our team. Yes, we pulled that whole "Mr. X" thing off but, we couldn't let him beyblade! Especially since it was Grandpa….

I couldn't help but let my lip twitch a little in an almost-smile at the thought. Even though it would be totally embarrassing, I couldn't help but also find it funny.

Anyway, so all of us were deciding who would be the fifth member but Tyson said he'd beyblade twice. I punched him in the shoulder at that.

"Tyson, you can't _possibly_ do that! Yes, you're a great beyblader but you'll be too tired from the first match to battle in the second. One of us will just have to go again." I suggested, looking at the others to see if they agreed with me. They did which made Tyson fume slightly.

"Fine, whatever, but who should beyblade?" He said, launching his blade into the air angrily. Then, we heard a sound like a beyblade hitting another beyblade and Dragoon came straight back into Tyson's hand. Confused, all of us looked to see who had attacked Dragoon.

My eyes widened when I saw the culprit. I couldn't believe it….it was Kai. He was standing there, still slightly tattered and beat up from his defeat the other day but seemed better. He raised his hand to catch something that came flying back to his hand: Dranzer. I was shocked yet again. I had left the new Dranzer that Kenny created and gave to me at our special spot the other day when I went looking for him.

I just didn't tell anybody because I was afraid they would be mad that I "purposely lost" Dranzer.

But, as Kai walked towards us, my mind immediately went blank of any thoughts or just anything really! I couldn't believe he was back. I was trying to find him, to apologize to him but now that he was here, I had nothing. No thoughts, no words, nothing. My mind was void of any thought and my mouth was drier than a desert.

I couldn't even look him in the eye. I don't know why. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I was so ready to face him and apologize but now, I couldn't. I stared at the ground while Tyson talked with him.

After a while, we walked back to the dojo and set up an extra place for Kai to sleep. I handed Tyson the blankets and pillows and he handed them off to Kai. I watched as Kai set up his bed for the night but I quickly turned away for fear of being caught staring. I exited the dojo and made my way into my room. I sat on my bed and just stared at nothing.

Why of all times was I getting scared? Yes, that was it. I was afraid. Afraid of being rejected by him. He didn't come back for me, he came back for the sake of beyblading. I mean, I wouldn't _expect_ him to come back for me, don't get me wrong. But still, it gave me this sinking feeling in my chest that Kai probably never wanted to speak to me again.

To calm my nerves and block out any noise coming from the dojo, I put my ear buds in and listened to my IPod. I just lay there on my bed, listening to the music and continuing to ponder my thoughts.

What's going to happen tomorrow? Will Kai and Tyson win their matches? Will the future of beyblading be saved? Or will we lose?

I growled. I had to stop thinking like that. We _will_ win. I had to stay confident.

As I scratched an itch on my neck, my hands fell upon the necklace Kai had given me for my sixteenth birthday. I looked down at it and just took in its beauty. I've worn it every day since Kai gave it to me, even when we had broken up.

I sighed deeply and looked at the clock. Ten thirty. Wow, was it really that late? I needed to get some sleep for tomorrow. Quickly changing into my pajamas, I curled into bed and pulled the covers up to my chin. I fiddled with the necklace for a few more minutes before drifting off to sleep.

The next day, I got up earlier than the others because my body woke me up for no damn reason. Mumbling under my breath, I hopped in the shower and didn't even bother blow drying my hair. I pulled my wet hair into a ponytail and used a clip to keep it from falling on my neck and back so my clothes wouldn't get soaked.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed certain pots and pans and such to cook my breakfast in. I was nearly done when I heard footsteps. Thinking it was either Grandpa or Tyson, I turned around to greet them. But, I was shocked to find out it wasn't Tyson or Grandpa, it was Kai. I froze when my eyes met his and he just stood there in the doorway to the kitchen, staring at me.

"Umm…I can cook you some breakfast as well." I said, turning around and continuing the cook. The awkward silence was killing me but I was also kicking myself that _that_ was the best thing I could come up with!

Like, seriously, what's wrong with me?

I froze again when I felt Kai rub my right arm gently with his hand. Then, his hand stopped and closed around my bicep, giving it an affectionate squeeze. I sucked in a deep breath to calm my nerves but, after a moment, my body slowly turned on its own accord to face Kai. My mind was still screaming with the fear of being rejected if I apologized to him but, right now, I was so entranced by the moment that I didn't care.

"Mikayla…" His voice whispered my name, hypnotizing me more than I already was. He stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes at the familiar feeling. A feeling I had missed.

Was fear of rejection really my excuse now? Because, he was still showing that he cared right now so, why should I be afraid?

"Oh man, it smells really good!" Tyson's voice broke my trance as Kai dropped his hand from my cheek. I quickly turned around and got back to cooking and I saw Tyson and the other G-Revolution members walking in. They stopped, however, when they saw me and Kai alone. But then, I heard more footsteps and saw out of the corner of my eye that Kai had walked out of the room. The others watched him go then blinked at me.

"Umm…" Ray started but I held up my hand, silently telling them to "don't ask." They got the hint and I served them breakfast. I made an extra plate for Kai and, swallowing my pride and fear, made my way out where Kai left to find him. He was sitting in the dojo, looking down at Dranzer. But, he looked up when he saw me come in. I walked over and laid the plate in front of him.

"Eat; you'll need your strength for today." I said. He looked down at the plate for a moment before responding.

"Thank you."

I got up to leave but then, I stopped. I don't know why there was still this….awkward feeling between us but, I had to say _something_.

"I know you can win today, Kai. I believe in you." And, with that, I left the dojo.

And it wasn't long that after we cleaned up from breakfast, that we made our way over to the BEGA building for the last two battles. Everyone in the stadium was shocked when they found out that Tyson wasn't battling, but Kai. And Kai didn't want to battle Garland, who was standing up to battle in this fourth match. Instead, Kai challenged Brooklyn.

Again, everyone was shocked, except for our team. We knew Kai long enough to know he'd want a rematch with Brooklyn. Garland sat down and Brooklyn, looking reluctant to do so, walked over to the beydish. I bit my lip nervously as I watched Kai go over to the other side of the dish.

The dish was _huge_. It was like what happened with Tyson and Kai's match in the finals. The floor opened up below them to reveal this giant desert-like terrain. This battle was going to be intense, to say the least.

Kai didn't want to wait to start the match so quickly, after the countdown, the match was underway. Brooklyn used a unique beyblade launcher this time. It was in the form of a white bow and Kai was given one of the launchers that went along with our new beyblades.

The match began and right from the start, Kai unleashed his power and went straight for Brooklyn. But, it didn't seem to have any effect and like the previous battle, all Brooklyn did was watch and smile. I balled my hands into fists. I really wanted Kai to wipe the smile off his face.

But, no matter how much power Kai sent to Dranzer, Brooklyn was able to counter it. Then, he showed off this crazy power of his. His blade, Zeus, somehow was able to create this small wormhole looking thing around the blade and suck in anything that came near it! Kai eventually fell into the dish and was slowing being pulled closer, along with Dranzer.

"Kai!" I cried out to him, unable to stop myself. The others called out his name as well, showing their support and, somehow, Kai managed to get back on his feet. He then unleashed more power enough to slam into Zeus, destroying the wormhole and even knocking it back! Then, Kai pulled himself out of the dish and back onto the ramp above it where he started.

Brooklyn was slightly shocked at this sudden power but he recovered in time to continue the match. Kai put all of his strength against the attacks and I could see the force of Brooklyn's dark attacks pushing him back but he still managed to get up and keep going.

But, we knew it couldn't go on for long. Max and Ray were ready to stop the match but Tyson and I held them back. It was hard to watch, yes, and I could understand why they would want to stop the match but, if they did, Kai would never forgive us. It was difficult, but we had to let him battle.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the battle and I couldn't help but just be in awe at Kai's strength and determination. Brooklyn was shocked too but in a different way. He seemed to get so frustrated at the fact that Kai wouldn't stay down. Eventually, he began to lose control and was attacking in a panic.

But, even still, Kai kept himself on his feet. And, finally, after explaining to Brooklyn that he has no beyblading spirit whatsoever, Dranzer made one final attack and knocked Zeus out of the dish. Everyone was speechless, including myself and the team. But, finally, the shock wore off and we all screamed and cheered at Kai's victory.

As he stepped off the platform and made his way over to us, he suddenly lost his footing and began falling forward! We all gasped and ran over to catch him but Tyson made it there first, catching Kai before he hit the ground. Seeing him up close, I was able to see the true severity of his wounds. Although he claimed to be fine, I knew he wasn't. He was exhausted and needed medical attention. But, after a minute, Kai just smiled at us and slowly walked off down the hallway we entered in.

I watched him go and took a step forward but then, stopped. Should I go after Kai or stay here and give Tyson my support? I was torn and I didn't know what to do.

"Go, Mikayla." I heard Tyson say to me, making me blink at him. He smiled.

"He needs you more than I do." I smiled back at him.

"Good luck, bro." I said and then ran off down the hallway after Kai.

"Kai! Kai!" I shouted after him. I found him on his knees leaning against the wall with his back to me. His shoulders were moving up and down rapidly, like he was panting. I couldn't blame him, though.

"Mikayla…" He whispered when I caught up with him. I knelt down beside him.

"Kai, are you alright?" I asked, looking him over. No, of course he wasn't alright! He nearly died but, the question was just so standard so how else could I voice my thoughts?

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said, smiling a little. I bit my lip and slowly stroked his cheek, gazing into his eyes. I couldn't control it after that, I just suddenly lost it. I began to cry, even though I didn't want to in front of Kai.

"Mikayla, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked weakly but I could hear the concern in his voice. I took a deep breath to try and calm myself before responding.

"I…I tried so hard to find it in me to a-apologize but, I-I thought you would reject me." I sniffled a little and took a shaky breath.

"E-Even this morning, I couldn't find it in myself to say anything a-and I felt so stupid!" I began to cry harder and had to stop to calm myself again.

"I'm s-so sorry Kai. I should've n-never said those things to you and I'm s-sorry that I slapped you and I'm s-sorry for everything!" I said, now sounding hysterical. I put my face in my hands and continued to cry. That was the only sound for the longest time until Kai suddenly pulled me against him.

"There's no need to apologize, Mikayla. I was the one who was being selfish and foolish. After the first battle with Brooklyn, I didn't think I could face you again because, I, too, was afraid you wouldn't forgive me and would reject me." He stopped for a moment to run his hands through my hair.

"But, then I saw what happened with you and Brooklyn that one day." He continued and my eyes widened at that. He saw the kiss?

"Afterwards, I followed you and when I saw you put Dranzer in our special place, something in me awakened. You brought me back, Mikayla, and you saved me from the darkness Brooklyn put over me. That's when I knew I needed to go back for so many reasons." He moved some hair behind my ear.

"I had to help bring down BEGA, now realizing just what Boris was really doing, but also, I had to shield you from Brooklyn. If I didn't beat him and protect you, he would've pursued you relentlessly and I wasn't going to let that happen." He continued, his grip on me tightening.

"By putting Dranzer where you did, it showed me you still had faith in me. Because of that, you gave me the strength I needed to win this battle. You never stopped believing in me. So, thank you, Mikayla. I owe you my life." He finished, planting a kiss on my forehead. Fresh tears were welling up in my eyes at his speech and it took me about a minute to calm myself before responding to him.

"All I want, Kai, is your love. That's all I need to live on." I whispered but with a still slightly shaky voice. There was no hesitation from Kai with his answer.

"You know you have my love. You've always had it." He held me closer but I pulled back slightly to look at him. I then leaned up and planted my lips on his. He kissed me back immediately and we held each other in our arms, letting ourselves get lost in the kiss. After we parted, we just sat there, enjoying the warmth between us.

"I love you, Mikayla Granger." Kai whispered, finally breaking the silence. I smiled.

"And I love you, Kai Hiwatari." I replied, kissing him once again.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Oh wow, I couldn't stop typing with this chapter! Didn't realize it came out longer than expected. Oh well, longer is always good, right?

So yes, you all can be happy now that Kai and Mikayla are back together! But, don't think the drama is over just yet. Hehheheheh. Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Thank you, again, to my wonderful fans that keep leaving me such wonderful reviews every chapter! I absolutely love you guys for that! And I hope I hear more from you!

Well, you guys were waiting for more and wondering what I meant by more drama so, you shall find out in this chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After Kai and I stayed where we were for a while, just holding each other and kissing, I finally managed to help Kai up and lead him out of the arena. Even though he protested, I made him go to the hospital. He <em>needed<em> to go to the hospital, badly!

Once we got there and I checked him in, the doctors wheeled him away to one of the rooms to take care of his wounds and such. While I waited in the waiting room, I flipped the t.v. in the room to the news to see what had happened with Tyson's battle against Garland.

"I don't believe this, ladies and gentleman! Not only did Kai score a win for the G-Revolution team when they needed it the most but now, Tyson has won his battle! Which means, it's now at two wins, two losses and one tie for this BEGA challenge." DJ announced but then, stopped for a moment when it looked like he was getting a word from someone.

"Folks, I just heard that there will be a tie-breaking round tomorrow! Both teams will have to choose one player from their teams to represent in the last battle! Who will fight who and which team will prevail? BEGA? Or the G-Revolutions? Find out tomorrow!"

After that, the doctors came in and informed me I could see Kai now. I got up and followed them to his room. He was lying on the hospital bed, wearing the hospital gown, an oxygen mask over his face and bandaged up nearly everywhere on his body. He looked as banged up as Tala did.

I walked over and pulled up a chair next to him. I sat down on it and gently rested my hand over his hand. I gave it a small squeeze, careful to not hurt him. Feeling my touch, Kai slowly opened his eyes about halfway and turned his head slightly towards me. I could see him trying to smile behind the oxygen mask.

"Mikayla…" He whispered through the mask but it sounded slightly muffled. I reached over and carefully removed the oxygen mask from his face. Then, as I began to sit back down, I planted a kiss on his cheek, lingering there for a moment before finally sitting down. A moment of silence then…

"I hate these places." He muttered, making me giggle a little. I moved some hair that was slightly covering his eyes.

"I know you do but, you needed to get those wounds treated." I said, smiling down at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I would've been fine." I sighed.

"You're so stubborn."

"Guilty as charged." A smirk formed on his face at that comment. This time, it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Male egos." I mumbled and Kai made a slight movement with his shoulders but then, winced a little. I think he was trying to shrug but it obviously pained him to do so.

"Are you alright?" I asked, worry and concern flowing from my tone and face. Kai grunted a little and shifted his position slightly on the bed.

"Mikayla, please, you really need to stop worrying about me. I can handle myself and I can take a hit."

"You took way the hell more than just one hit today." This time, Kai's eyes narrowed slightly at me.

"You know what I mean." I sighed again.

"I know, Kai, but I can't help it. When I see you in pain like that, it pains me." I put my hand over my heart. "And not just physically but emotionally." I added, biting my bottom lip. Kai stared at me for a moment before reaching over and placing his hand on my cheek.

"I know, I feel the same way whenever I see you in pain. But, you know that I fought and won today because of you. I know I told you earlier that there were many reasons but, the biggest motivation I had to come back and win….was you, Mikayla." He said, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I sighed happily as I relished in the feel of Kai's touch.

"I know, Kai. And I love you even more for that." I said, placing my hand over the hand that was resting on my cheek. Kai pulled it down and kissed my knuckles before letting our conjoined hands rest on his chest. I felt the steady rhythm of his breathing, his chest going up and down with each breath, and I also felt the beating of his heart.

I then pulled myself off of the chair and climbed onto the bed next to Kai. He shifted a little to give me more room and I lay next to him, just gazing at his handsome features. I then shifted again so that my head lay on his chest but I was careful to not put too much pressure on him.

"Is this okay?" I asked. Kai raised his hand up to push my head down more and then, run the same hand through my hair. I smiled and closed my eyes, listening to the _thump-thump_ of Kai's heartbeats.

I stayed with Kai as long as the nurses allowed me to. Otherwise, I would still be there with him. Anyway, I came home and noticed the others weren't there at the house so I figured they were out practicing or something. Strange though, they didn't go looking for me and Kai? Well, maybe they figured we were at the hospital.

Shrugging, I went into my room to just relax for a moment and write down in my journal what had happened today. When I was finished, I walked back out to the kitchen to get something to eat. When I passed by our backdoor, I noticed the sliding door was partially open. I blinked at it for a moment. I didn't recall it being open when I first got home. Maybe Tyson forgot to close it when he left? Or Grandpa? I shrugged it off and went over to close it.

I then headed into the kitchen, where I wanted to go, to grab an apple from the fridge. Taking a bite out of it, I suddenly heard a noise come from the other room. Stopping, I took a minute to listen in on what I just heard to see if the noise would come again. All I heard was some slight creaking, like someone was stepping on a piece of old wood.

"Hello? Tyson, is that you?" I called out. I listened in again to hear a response. When I didn't get one, I put my apple down and headed into the other room to find out where the noise was coming from. I cautiously walked through the hallway until I came to the living room. I looked around but then, my eyes set on something that didn't belong there. On the table, was a small, white bow with no arrow. I walked over to examine it more closely and found out it was a launcher…a beyblade launcher. My eyes widened as realization hit me. I knew who this launcher belonged to.

"Hello, Mikayla." His voice came from behind me, making me jump. I turned around and saw Brooklyn standing there but he looked different. His eyes had this crazy look in them and he had a big almost clown-like smile on, making his appearance all the more frightening. He also had this…aura around him and it sent shivers down my spine. All in all, Brooklyn was scaring me to death and what was scariest was that I was all alone with him.

"Hello, Brooklyn." I greeted, trying to maintain my composure. I didn't want him to see how scared I was…that would only make things worse.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" He asked, walking towards me. With each step he took, I moved back and away from him. He took notice of this and frowned slightly.

"What's wrong, Mikayla? There's nothing to be afraid of." He said, continuing to move closer. But I kept moving backwards.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised by the strength in my voice. Brooklyn smiled at me but it was a very chilling smile.

"I came here for you, Mikayla. I want you to be by my side when I become known as the strongest blader in the world." He said, finally reaching me (because by now, I had backed up into the wall) and putting a hand on my cheek.

"I want you to be my queen." He said, running his fingers around my cheek and then down my neck. I felt disgusted by his touch and slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me." I hissed. Brooklyn's eyes flashed with anger. He suddenly pinned my wrists above my head with his hands.

"I'll touch you all I want. You're mine." He said, his grip on my wrist tightening which made me wince. But, I then glared at him.

"No. I'm. Not!" I said through gritted teeth and kicked him in the shin, causing him to let me go and clutch his injured leg. This gave me the opportunity to run away…but I didn't get far. I don't know what caused me to trip but I suddenly lost my footing and fell on the ground. When I turned to see what caused my fall, I saw a dark purple/black mist wrapped around my ankle like a hand. I lay there, stunned and terrified by what I was seeing. What is this? A chuckle broke me from my thoughts and I looked up at Brooklyn.

"You won't get away from me that easily, my dear. In fact, you'll never get away from me!" He threw his head back and laughed. "We'll be together for all eternity!" He cried out and laughed manically once more. I stared up at him, terrified at what he might do to me. But, I couldn't let him take me away so easily.

"Let me go!" I cried, kicking my leg to try to rid it of the dark hand clinging to it. Brooklyn just chuckled.

"It's pointless to struggle." He said, reaching down, grabbing my wrist and pulled me to my feet. He picked up his launcher and strapped it on his arm.

"Time to go." He said and pulled me outside. I pulled and pushed at him, trying to get away but Brooklyn held firm.

"You might want to hold on." He said and then, suddenly, something sprouted from his back: wings. Giant, black-as-night wings. I stared, wide-eyed and stunned at them. How? How was he…? Where did they come from?

Next thing I knew, Brooklyn flapped his wings and we were ascending into the air. I shrieked and clung onto him, shutting my eyes tightly. I tried my best not to look down or even move; I was so terrified!

"Brooklyn! Please! Get us down from here!" I shouted, looking at him desperately. Didn't he see how scared I was? He just smiled at me and, for a moment, he looked like the old Brooklyn. Sweet and innocent.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." He vowed, suddenly changing my position so he was now holding me bridal style. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck. He was the only thing keeping me from falling to my death and, just in case he lost his grip, I would still have a firm hold. I didn't trust him. What if his evil side took over again and tries to kill me? I wasn't taking any chances.

"Where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Where do you think? The BEGA building." He answered, never taking his eyes off his destination. I just lay there in his arms. What else could I do?

A few minutes later, I saw the BEGA building come into view. I tried not to groan at the sight of it. I really hated this place. After another two minutes, we landed in front of the building. Brooklyn's wings vanished and he began to walk inside with his hand clutching mine but I stopped us.

"Brooklyn, please, I want to go home." I pleaded. He only smiled at me.

"This is your home now." He said and began pulling me again but I wouldn't move. Then, Brooklyn's eyes flashed with anger again.

"You better cooperate, Mikayla, or else there will be Hell to pay." He threatened and by the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice, he meant it. Shivering from fear, I just nodded. He took that as my understanding and practically dragged me into the building. Then, he pulled me into the elevator and we went up to the third floor. Afterwards, we went down a long hallway with many rooms. Each one I passed had a familiar name on it: Ming-Ming, Mystel, Garland and Crusher.

But then, as we continued down the hallway, I noticed the rest of the doors had no name indicator on them. Were they all vacant or were they rooms for the BEGA kids that were training here?

Then, Brooklyn finally stopped at the last door of the hallway. On the door, in black lettering, read "Brooklyn." Black. Just like his wings and just like his heart.

After opening the door, Brooklyn nudged me inside. I complied, for fear of what he was capable of. His room seemed so….empty, taking me by surprise. I pictured a sort of goth/punk atmosphere but really, it was just…plain. It kinda creeped me out, actually.

"This is where you'll be staying. This is your new room and your new home." Brooklyn said. I turned to him and stomped my foot on the ground.

"No! This is _not_ my home! I don't belong here! I belong with the G-Revolutions….with Kai!" I exclaimed. Brooklyn's eyes turned red and then, he back-handed me. My cheek stung and my eyes began to tear up. My hand went up to hold my injured cheek. I couldn't believe it…he actually _hit_ me! I staggered back and stared at him with pure terror in my eyes. I then fell back onto the floor and began to cry. I was so scared, so terrified that I didn't know what else to do. A moment later, I felt a hand touch my shoulder but I pushed it away.

"Mikayla, please, I'm sorry." Brooklyn whispered. He had changed moods again but who knows when he'll change back? That's what I was afraid of. He hit me once, what is to say he won't do it again?

"Just go away." I whispered through my tears. There was a moment of silence but then, footsteps, the door opening and then closing. I curled into a ball on the floor and continued to cry. I was here with an abusive monster, all alone. I felt so terrified, so lost, so alone. I didn't know how long I was crying for but I started to feel exhausted. I just lay there, closed my eyes and before I fell asleep, one thought ran through my head:

_Kai, please, come save me. Save me from this monster._

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Drama, or what? Kai and Mikayla just get back together when suddenly, Brooklyn steals her away! And what's worse? He's abusive! That's not good.

But, I promised you guys drama and there it is! But, it's not over yet! Please review and let me know how you liked it!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade.

**From Author**- Thank you, again, my wonderful reviewers! I always look forward to hearing from you guys.

Alright, just a few notes here. First, this story is almost finished. Yes, I know, sad right? But, don't worry, I've finally realized that I am a Beyblade fanfiction writer so…I'll be writing more Beyblade!

And second, speaking of Beyblade, I posted up a sequel to my Robert story. I hope you guys who are loyal to this story will go and check out that story (obviously the first part before the sequel!) and review and tell me what you think there.

So, here's chapter 17!

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning lying in bed, laying on my right side, facing a wall. Still half-asleep, I rubbed my eyes and stretched slightly but then, I froze. I felt someone's arm around my waist. Thinking it was Kai, I calmed down quickly and smiled.<p>

I lay there for a few minutes, just enjoying the warmth but then, when I turned to stare into Kai's handsome, sleeping face, I came face-to-face with Brooklyn. My eyes went wide and shot up straight, his arm still lingering on my body but, he didn't stir. I looked around frantically, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

Then, it all came back to me. Coming home from the hospital, Brooklyn kidnapping me, his crazy mood swings, and falling asleep on the floor.

Wait a minute….

I fell asleep on the floor…but now, I'm lying in bed with the carrot top. Which means he had moved me from my spot on the floor and placed me in bed with him! I pulled the covers to glance at my body, making sure I was still…decent. I sighed in relief and ran a hand through my hair when I realized I was still in the clothes I had fallen asleep in last night.

But now, as reality sunk in, I realized I was still here….with this monster…and he's sleeping right next to me. I hugged my knees and pulled them to my chest, Brooklyn's hand finally slipping from my body. I scooted away from him, wanting to get as much space as possible between us.

I wanted to call for help but who would help me in this building? I couldn't trust anyone here, not even my own brother.

Maybe I could call someone? But then, I remembered that my phone is back at the house. I hugged myself closer as I truly came to realize I was this man's captive.

"Well, you're up early." Brooklyn's voice shattered my frightening thoughts as I turned to look at him. He had his head propped up by his left hand with his elbow in the pillow, smiling at me. I gulped and scooted further away, my arm now slightly pressed against the wall. Brooklyn blinked at me.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, sitting up and shifting so that he was right next to me. I took in a shaky breath and looked away, shutting my eyes tightly. I was so frightened, I didn't know what to do.

"Mikayla?" I shuddered when I heard my name. I didn't like the way he said my name…not one bit. I felt his hand under my chin, trying to turn my head towards him. I flinched slightly but could make no resistance; I was weak under his power over me.

"I'll go get us some breakfast, okay?" He said, kissing my forehead before getting off the bed. I heard some rustling like he was probably putting on some clothes. Then, footsteps, the door opening and shutting, then echoing footsteps disappearing down the hall.

My reaction was immediate. I ran to the door and pulled at the doorknob, trying to get it open but it was locked. I pounded my fist on the door and try to let out a call for help but my throat was too dry to speak any coherent words. I tried to open the door over and over again but it was useless.

I slid down to the floor and let out a few tears that were somehow still in my body and able to come out. Kai…Tyson….anybody…please, help me.

I gasped when I heard the doorknob jiggling and I bolted to the bed, sitting against the wall in the corner. A second later, Brooklyn reappeared inside, carrying a tray of food and two water bottles. He set the tray down on the table next to his bed and then offered a bagel to me.

"Eat, I'm sure you're hungry." He said. I stared at the bagel and swallowed hard. I _was_ hungry but, I was still being cautious as to what he was feeding me. Did he poison it? Brooklyn pushed the bagel closer to me.

"_Eat_." He said, more forcefully and demanding this time, making me shrink back a little in fear. But, I did as I was told, taking the bagel from his hands and slowly eating it. We both sat in silence, just eating our breakfasts. When he offered me the water, I immediately took it this time.

"I have to battle again today, most likely against Tyson. I'd let you watch but, I wouldn't want you to get hurt if the battle gets….out of hand." Brooklyn said, drinking some of his water. I stared at my water bottle, knowing what he meant by that. He still wanted to keep me locked up in here. My hands were shaking but, I had to do something. I can't just stay here and be used by this….this…demon!

"Brooklyn, let me out." I said, causing the demon blader next to me to pause and stare at me.

"…What?"

"You heard me. I said, _let me out_! I want to leave, right now! I don't want to be with you! I want to be with my friends…with Kai!" I shouted those words at him.

Next thing I knew, I ended up on the floor, holding my face because Brooklyn had slapped me once again. I crawled backwards away from him but he came stalking towards me, glaring down at me with those devilish eyes. He reached down and gripped my arm tightly, slamming me against the wall a moment later. I screamed from the impact and trembled in fear.

"You're going to truly regret those words, Mikayla."

**Hiro's POV**

It was now time for the final battle of the BEGA challenge. Both teams were tied with two wins, two losses and one draw. Now, there was going to be one more battle to decide the fate of everything.

Brooklyn waited up by the beydish, grinning quite sinisterly at Tyson as he walked up the beydish. I knew the G-Revolutions would pick Tyson and I knew, with Brooklyn's new mindset, that this was going to be the biggest challenge for Tyson yet. But, I believed, even though he may not think I do.

"What's the matter, Tyson? You don't seem…all here today." The red-head chuckled at my brother. It was true. Tyson seemed distracted by something, but what?

"Is it because you're worried about your sister, Mikayla?" I froze when Brooklyn said that. I didn't like where this conversation was going…

"What did you do to her, Brooklyn?" Tyson shouted at him, eyes flashing red with anger. Not many things got Tyson's blood boiling and quite frankly, neither does mine. But, if it was our sister, that's a whole different story.

"Oh, she's fine. She's with me. But, you'll never see her again!" Brooklyn threw his head back and laughed at that. The laugh made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up but, the next emotion that flew through me was rage, pure rage. He went after her…he went after my baby sister. I never expected this! I never wanted this!

Growling under my breath, I stormed away from the arena and into the backrooms and headed for Brooklyn's room. That's the place I knew he would keep her. Once I made it there, I knocked harshly on the door.

"Mikayla! Mikayla, are you in there?" I said, pressing my ear to the door. I didn't hear a response but I heard someone shift on the bed inside. She was in there, I knew it! I tried the door knob. Locked.

"Hang on, Mikayla, I'm going to get you out!" I vowed and took off to find something to pry the door open with.

Damn you, Brooklyn! I warned you to stay away from my sister! Well, Hell's going to be coming to him!

"Let me through or else you won't have legs to walk with!" Kai's voice came to my ears as I rounded a corner. I saw him standing there, his right eye bandaged and most of his chest and torso bandaged as well. He had on a long, dark coat covering up most of his exposed upper body. He was fighting with two BEGA security officers and looked beyond angry.

"We have strict orders to not let anyone who isn't a BEGA official member to pass by here." One of the guards said. Kai looked ready to bash his head in but I intervened.

"Let him pass." I ordered. The guards turned to protest but, after I shot them a glare, they backed off.

"This way, Kai." I said, knowing full well what Kai was doing here. We made it back to Brooklyn's room and I told Kai it was locked. I tried suggesting some ways of getting the door open but, Kai had other plans.

"Move over." He demanded, pulling out his launcher and re-built Dranzer from his coat pocket.

"Mikayla, stand back from the door." He called out. No response but, still, Kai launched Dranzer right at the door knob, shattering it to pieces. I turned away slightly to make sure no pieces got into my eyes, astonished at Kai's intensity. He must truly love Mikayla to go to these measures.

The door, now on its hinged, slowly swung open. As we watched the smoke clear from the hit, we saw a figure curled up on the bed, arms hugging her knees, a frightened expression on her face and dry tears still visible on her face. Also, there were black and blue marks here and there on her body. My breath caught in my throat at the sight.

My god, Brooklyn, what did you do to her?

**Kai's POV**

My eyes were wide as plates when I saw Mikayla in the state she was in. My heart was aching as I watched her tremble. But, my blood was also boiling that Brooklyn not only took her away but actually harmed her. No, it looked like he _tormented_ her. It made me sick but, I had to stay calm for her sake. Slowly, ever so slowly, I walked over to her.

"Mikayla…" I whispered softly. She flinched at the sound of her name. I stayed silent, seeing if she would speak but, nothing came out of her mouth. I called out her name again and this time, her whole body shuddered. Then, her lips moved and she formed the words, her voice barely above a whisper.

"H-He told me to not make a sound, t-to be a good girl. I-I've been a good girl, haven't I?" I stared at her with wide eyes. I looked over at Hiro and saw that he, too, had a horror-stricken look on his face. I looked back at Mikayla and gently pushed some hair behind her ear. She shuddered and gasped at my touch.

"Mikayla, it's me, Kai." I said, taking one of her hands from her knee and rubbing it softly with my thumb. I felt her try to pull away from me but I wouldn't let go. She took a shaky breath.

"Please….d-don't hurt me." She whimpered, a few tears slipping out. Was she so scared that she believed I was Brooklyn? I took my other hand and put it under her chin. I moved her head so she was looking at me. At first, she resisted but when she looked at me, she froze.

"I would never hurt you, Mikayla. I love you and I will protect you from him. I won't let him hurt you ever again." I said, taking both of her hands and squeezing them slightly. Her eyes were diluted from fear and she just stared blankly at me. I kept my eyes locked on hers, squeezing her hands a little for comfort. After a moment or two, I slowly saw the life come back in her eyes.

"K-Kai?" She slowly reached over and touched my face. Then, she cupped my face in her hands, still trembling slightly. I took one of her hands from my face and kissed it.

"I'm here, Mikayla, and I won't leave you." I said and then, fresh tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"It really is you!" She exclaimed and flung her arms around me, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back, kissing her every few seconds. She continued to cry and through her tears, try to explain to me what happened but I silenced her by kissing her deeply and passionately. She was still sobbing but kissed me back. I pulled her closer, wanting to hold onto her beautiful form forever and never let her go. We pulled apart a moment later but I didn't let go of her.

"Let's get you out of here." I said, picking her up bridal style and walked out of the room. She still had her arms around my neck, her head resting on my shoulder.

"Let me call an ambulance. We need to get those wounds looked at." Hiro said, pulling out his cell phone. But, before he could call, Mikayla spoke up.

"Wait, no, I want to stay and watch the battle." Both Hiro and I stared at her. Was she really willing to go out there and face Brooklyn again? After what he did to her?

"Are you sure, Mikayla? If you go back there, you'll have to face him again." I said, giving her a serious look. She thought about it for a moment before responding.

"I know but, I'll have my friends there as well as you, Kai. I think I'll be okay." She said, giving both of us a small smile. I looked at Hiro but he seemed unconvinced.

"No, you're going to the hospital." He said, matter-of-factly, and then proceeded to call but was once again stopped by Mikayla.

"Hiro, please, I need to do this. I need to face him. Otherwise, I'll always be looking over my shoulder. Please, Hiro, Kai, let me go and watch." She pleaded. I let her words sink in. She was right, she needed this or else, she'll be living in fear forever. She was so strong and I was amazed by that.

"Alright…Kai, don't let her out of your sight for even a second. Stick close to each other, understand? I have to head back but be careful, you two." Hiro said finally and then walked back to the arena. I let Mikayla down but put my arm around her waist.

"Are you really sure about this?" I asked again. I wanted to make sure she was truly certain that she was ready for this.

"Yes, I'm sure." She replied. I nodded at her.

"Then, let's go." I said and walked with her towards the arena where the battle was commencing. As soon as we walked in, all eyes seemed to be on us. And, that included Brooklyn's. He stared at us and his expression turned into one that would even make the Devil shiver. A dark purple hue formed around his body and he began panting angrily.

"How dare you, Kai! How dare you steal her away from me! She's mine!" He screamed. Tyson looked back at us with a concerning look. I tightened my hold around Mikayla, whom I felt shift uncomfortably.

"She doesn't _belong_ to you, not to anyone, Brooklyn! So don't you dare talk about Mikayla as if she were a trophy!" I spat back at him, narrowing my eyes. Brooklyn's eyes flashed with anger and that hue around him got larger and darker.

"I won't let you win this time….none of you will win!" He shouted and then, sprouted wings from his back. He flapped them and rose into the air, soaring upward. Above him, I saw that some vortex-like thing appeared and everything began to get sucked into it. I held onto Mikayla tightly and pushed her behind me to protect her. She clutched onto me firmly as the wind picked up in the room, making it harder for me to stay on my feet.

"Now, I'll take back what's mine." Brooklyn said, gazing down at us with those evil eyes. He then glided towards us and I pulled Mikayla to the floor, my body hovering over her as a shield.

"Kai!" She exclaimed, holding onto me. I glanced behind me and saw that Brooklyn was coming at me, ready to tear me to pieces. I didn't care, I didn't budge.

"I won't let him have you, Mikayla. I'll protect you, even if it's the last thing I do!" I shouted over the wind, wrapping my arm around her protectively. I prepared myself for pain but, it never came. I opened my eyes and saw that both mine and Mikayla's beyblades were glowing. We pulled them out of our pockets and a bright line shone around us, blinding us for a moment.

"What is this?" Brooklyn shouted, shielding himself from the light. When we were able to see again, we both gasped a little at what we were seeing. Dranzer and Nightwing had come out of their beyblades, without being called, to protect us from Brooklyn. Nightwing made a giant wall of rock in front of us while Dranzer spewed fire on it, causing Brooklyn to back off with a growl.

I helped Mikayla to her feet as we watched our loyal companions defend us. Then, Brooklyn flew back and then, with a frustrated and angry howl, flew into the vortex, followed closely by Tyson. Then, the whole area seemed to shift to a place I could only describe as desolate. Nothing more.

Our two bit beasts came over to us and gave us both a low bow. I stroked Dranzer's beak affectionately and smiled. I looked over at Mikayla to see her petting Nightwing's fur and then hugging her. Then, the two returned to their beyblades and Mikayla and I watched the rest of the beybattle.

Tyson ended up winning while somehow saving us all from that dimension of Brooklyn's. I still didn't trust him though, not after what he did. He obviously needed therapy if he resorted to violence.

"It's over." Mikayla breathed as we walked away from the BEGA building and from the crowd. I smiled and hugged her tightly while kissing her forehead.

"It is. We have nothing to worry about now." I said, rubbing her arm gently, not wanting to hurt her due to her bruises. I was so happy to have her back in my arms again. I would never tell her just how scared I was when I realized Brooklyn had taken her but I'm just glad I saved her before he did any permanent damage to her.

"Kai, did I ever tell you you're my hero?" She whispered the question to me but, it still held so much love and passion that I couldn't help but smile. She was the reason I smiled more now. I kissed her neck then whispered in her ear:

"And did I ever tell you you're my everything?" And, with that, I kissed her deeply on the lips, one arm around her waist, the other running down her back, slightly tangled in her long, luscious blue hair. She kissed me back immediately, her hands resting on my chest.

"I love you." She breathed out once we parted, our foreheads touching.

"I love you too." I responded and held her close against me, her head now resting on my chest and my hands stroking her back and hair. Nothing else mattered except for her, and I promised that I would never let anything separate us again.

Never again.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Sorry if Kai sounded a bit ooc there at the end but, he kinda would have to if he was in love, right?

Anyway, I liked the way this chapter came out! I just can't believe there are only a few chapters left of this story. But, I hope you guys still review! And please, could you guys _please_ check out my Robert story? I would like to get some feedback from that one. Thank you!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything of Beyblade

**From Author**- Thank you, again, my wonderful reviewers! I always looked forward to hearing from you and hope to hear more.

Nothing to really say here except I hope some of you check out my Robert story and review on that one. But, for now, enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since the BEGA incident. Each member went their separate ways while Brooklyn had to go to therapy. I still shuddered at what his mind could do to him and others but, I'm hoping he gets the help he needs.<p>

Mr. Dickinson took over for the BBA once again and made it even better than what it was. He had to have a new building made so he made it bigger, better and with so much more equipment and such.

The rest of the Bladebreakers stayed here in Japan to see the re-opening of the BBA building and to just hang out. After all we went through this year, I can understand why they would want to stay.

Tyson and Hilary have been doing well since that day I convinced him to ask her out. They're not fighting as much anymore which is a sight to behold. They still bicker every now and again but, that's just healthy for a relationship.

Kai had made a full recovery and so have I, both physically and mentally. Knowing that Brooklyn was getting help (and wasn't anywhere near me) eased my mind. Also, knowing that Kai would be there to protect me helped as well.

So, it looks like all of us are ready to just move on and take the next step into our lives.

Later that day, I was sitting in my room, listening to some music and writing in my journal. I got so into both my writing and music that I didn't notice my door opening. When I looked up to see who had walked in, I nearly fell off my bed from shock.

"Tyson! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I exclaimed then punched him in the shoulder. Tyson leapt back from the blow with a loud "Ow!" and clutched his shoulder.

"Geez, Mikayla! Must you hit that hard?" He complained. I pulled out my headphones and put my hands on my hips.

"Well, you deserve it! Scaring me like that…" I muttered. Tyson rubbed his shoulder.

"Fine, then I won't come and tell you that Kai's on the phone asking for you." He said. My eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I cried and dashed out to the phone. I picked it up and took a deep breath to steady myself. I didn't want Kai to hear exactly how excited I was to talk to him. I mean, even now, Kai makes me feel as jittery as a little school girl with a crush sometimes.

"Kai?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Mikayla." Kai's voice came from the other side of the phone. I smiled when he said my name. I loved the way he said it.

"What's up?" I asked, walking the phone back to my room. Why Tyson didn't just bring the phone with him was beyond me. Anyway, I got back to my room and closed the door.

"Nothing much really. I was actually hoping you were free tonight." Kai said, hope dripping from his words.

"Yeah, I'm free. You want to hang out?" I asked.

"More like I want to take you out on a date." He corrected. A smile broke out on my face.

"I'd love to, Kai. What time?" I asked. Kai stayed silent, like he was thinking about it.

"How about I pick you up in an hour?" He suggested. An hour. I could be ready by then.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll see you then. Love you." I said. I heard Kai give a small laugh.

"Love you too. Bye." He said before we hung up. I immediately sprang up and raided my closet for an outfit. What should I wear? Ugh, I need to figure something out!

After an hour of finally picking out an outfit (black lace top, jean skirt and gladiator sandals), putting on some make-up and fixing my hair, I was finally ready. I sat on the couch, waiting patiently for Kai. Finally, the doorbell rang and I went over to greet my man.

When I opened the door, it took all the self-control in me to not drop open my mouth and drool. Kai was standing there in black jeans, a dark blue shirt with chains clinging onto it, a long, black trench coat-like jacket and his normal combat boots. He looked good, _really_ good.

"Hey Mikayla." He said, breaking me from my trance. I looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Kai." I replied. Kai looked me up and down and gave me a smile of his own.

"You look beautiful." He complimented, making me blush. I played with my hair nervously.

"Thank you and you look very handsome yourself." I complimented back. Kai chuckled a little.

"Thank you. Ready to go?" He asked, holding out his hand. I smiled and gladly took it. I let him lead me away from the house and into town. We walked through town, arm in arm. I didn't ask Kai where we were going, I just walked alongside him and enjoyed his company. Finally, he stopped in front of a very nice restaurant. I gazed up at it and smiled. It was a nice, homey restaurant, not too fancy but still had quite a beautiful atmosphere. We walked inside and when Kai explained he had a reservation, the waiter guided us to our table. It was a window seat with a lovely view of the lake outside.

"Kai…" I started but Kai put a hand up, stopping me, as if knowing what I was going to say.

"Please, Mikayla, don't worry about this. Order whatever you like." He said, giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled back and nodded before gazing at the menu.

About an hour and a half later, we were walking out of the restaurant hand-in-hand, stomachs full and fully satisfied. We began walking through town, walking off the delicious meal.

"How about we head to our special spot?" Kai asked after a few more minutes of walking.

"Sure thing!" I said. I always loved going to our spot, especially when I was with Kai. That made it all the more special. So, we made our way through town and headed up towards the hill overlooking the town, aka our special spot. Dusk was just starting to hit, making it harder to see. It seemed twice as dark tonight. To make sure I didn't fall and hurt myself, I held onto Kai a little tighter.

"Wow, it's pretty dark tonight." I said. Kai only grunted in response. We finally made our way to the top when Kai stopped. I looked at him.

"What's wrong, Kai?"

"Nothing. I just thought we'd stop here." He said. I gazed around. We were only a few feet from the utmost top, where we could see the whole city, but, the only thing I could catch sight of in the dark besides the usual tree or two was a small radio.

Wait, what was a radio doing here?

"Kai, what's with the radio? Or, is that not yours?" I added in that last part. I mean, who is to say it was his? Kai chuckled.

"Yeah, that's mine," Or not. "I thought we could listen to some music while we were here." He said. My eyebrows went up a little but then, I smiled.

"Sure." I replied and then Kai turned on the radio. He took a moment to find a good station before straightening up again. The station seemed to be some kind of soft rock station. I didn't mind it, it was very peaceful (even though I didn't know the song that was playing). Kai and I just held each other close, enjoying each other's warmth and company.

After a few minutes, the current song ended and a new song began playing. I recognized it as "Back at One" by Brian McKnight. It was an old song but still a beautiful one. What happened next, however, took me by surprise. Kai had let me go and was now extending his hand to me, silently asking me to dance. I was shocked. Kai didn't seem the type of guy to dance but, what girl could refuse this offer? I took his hand and let him get us fixed for dancing: my hands on his shoulders and his hands around my waist.

Again, Kai surprised me because he ended up being a really good dancer. He was swaying me around like he had been doing this for years. Maybe he has. Who knows? Either way, I wasn't complaining. I was enjoying every second of it. I leaned my head against his chest and listened to the smooth rhythm of his heartbeats. I felt his soft lips press lightly against my forehead and I smiled. I was just so happy that everything was done with and that I could spend this time with Kai.

As the song came to an end, I couldn't pull myself away from Kai's warm embrace. But then, Kai pulled us apart slightly, just enough so we could look at each other and again, leaned his head close to mine and placed his lips on my forehead. My smile only grew and Kai returned the smile.

"Shall we enjoy the view together?" He asked. I just nodded, still caught up n that bit of romance Kai just showed me. He took my hand and led me over to the top of the hill, but, something was off. Actually, a lot was off. Literally. The lights from the town's shops and buildings were all dark. A blackout, maybe?

"That's strange, I wonder what happened?" I asked out loud. Kai gazed down at the town and blinked but said nothing. Well, maybe we could just wait until the lights came back on. So, I sat down on the grass, Kai sitting down next to me a moment later. I leaned against his shoulder and in response, he took his arm and placed it around my shoulders. We sat there for maybe twenty or thirty minutes before Kai spoke up.

"Hey, look, the lights are back on." He said. I opened my eyes and could see the glow from the lights slightly over the top of the hill. We stood up and walked back over to gaze at the lights. Oh, they are all so pretty! I could never get bored of this sight. Never.

Hang on…

I then noticed something odd about the way the lights were shining. Only about half of the city lights were on and the lights seemed to be arranged a certain way, almost as if on purpose. Why would that be?

Wait…

Call me crazy, but it looked like the lights were a message. I couldn't make it out from where I was standing so I had to move around a little to try and make it out. Finally, I was able to read it and said it out loud:

"Will you marry me?"

My eyes went wide and my mouth fell open slightly. Kai…he didn't…I turned to see him down on one knee, holding open a small, black, velvety box. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond ring with small gems circling it. When I looked closer, I saw that they were aquamarines, making the diamond in the middle shine brighter.

Oh my god…he did.

By now, my breath was knocked loose from my body from shock. I couldn't believe what was happening. I felt like I was watching a romance move and had, somehow, been warped inside of it. It was just so perfect! But, as I stared at Kai, tears begging to come out, I knew this wasn't a movie or a fantasy. This was real and so was my answer:

"Yes!"

I forced myself to say it through the shock and tears. Kai smiled, the purest smile I've ever seen on him, as he stood up but was nearly knocked off his feet again because I jumped him with a hug. He recovered quickly and hugged me back before I grabbed his head and kissed him. I was barely in control of my actions right now but I didn't care. I was the happiest girl on the planet.

Both of us pulled away when the need for air came. We were both panting from the intense kiss but smiling. Me. I was still crying. But, Kai took this moment to take the ring and slip it onto my left ring finger. I stood there and admired it for a moment. Fresh tears leaked out of my eyes as I flung myself at Kai again. He caught me and spun me around. I began to laugh and when he finally put me down, he cupped my face, looking deep into my eyes with his beautiful violet ones and said:

"I love you." I smiled at him.

"I love you too." I barely got the words out before Kai pressed his lips to mine again. My arms immediately swung around his neck and locked in place. It was perfect, all of it was perfect.

Even now, I was counting down the days until I become Mrs. Mikayla Hiwatari.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>- Ah, the proposal!

You guys realize how long I've been waiting to write this chapter? I had this written down in my notebook for months!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this! Sadly, the next chapter will be the last one. Yes, I know, it is very sad that this series is coming to an end. But, I hope all my loyal reviewers and readers still stick with me when I continue to write more Beyblade. Review please!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**- **I do not own anything of Beyblade. **

**From Author****- Okay wow, I am so sorry you guys for making you wait like a month for this! You guys probably hate me right about now but I really hope you don't! But, this past month has been very hectic so that's why I haven't been able to update anything. **

**Alright, just a little note here. I know a couple of you wrote a comment in the previous chapter about Kai and Mikayla being too young to marry. I know that's really morally speaking but, especially nowadays, people their age would be moving in together so not really that strange to be getting married at 17-18, no? I hope most will agree here because…it's gonna happen!**

**So, because this is the last chapter (yes, sadly, it is) I will be making some big shout-outs here! KilalaInara, candylovinchild, dream lightning, Hiwatarisgurl38 and Sioxsie—I love you all so much! Thank you for leaving such wonderful comments! I loved hearing from you guys and I thank you for sticking with me even though I would take a while to update sometimes lol. **

**Okay, that's enough out of me. So, here it is…the conclusion to Earth and Fire 2!**

* * *

><p>Months have gone by and have prepared me for this day. All the planning, the spending, the invitations, the dresses, the tuxedos, everything. And now, it was finally the day.<p>

I stood in front of the mirror, gazing at myself and feeling the butterflies creeping up on me. Hilary was behind me, fixing a few things to straighten up my dress. It's a mermaid style dress where some of the design around the stomach/abdominal area wrapped over itself. It was form fitting, making my stomach look thin but not in a bad way. There were some flower designs on the chest and stomach area of the dress and right where my hips started, the dress flowed out but not too much so it wasn't so….poofy. It is a beautiful dress and I absolutely love it.

My hair was tied up partially with still a good amount hanging down and draped over the front of my left shoulder. I had a sparkled silver hairclip in my hair where it was tied up. It gleamed in the light from the room I was standing in.

"There you go, you're all set." Hilary said once she stood up. She was wearing a black strapless cotton dress that went down to her knees. The others were wearing something different since Hilary is the maid of honor. The bridesmaids—Cecilia, Julia, Mariah and Kikyo—are wearing royal blue one-strap cotton dresses that also stopped at the knees.

"So, how are you feeling, Mikayla?" Hilary asked, helping me put on my veil and straightening it up. I gave her my honest answer.

"Well, one part of me is a nervous wreck but the other part of me is waiting until I give my vows to Kai and finally become Mrs. Mikayla Hiwatari." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back and clapped her hands.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you! Oh geez, I'm gonna cry." She said, carefully wiping her eyes so she wouldn't smudge her make-up. But then, she composed herself and then, we heard a knock at the door. When we asked who it was, we heard Tyson on the other side of the door. We let him in and he walked in, clad in a tux and without his hat.

"Hey Hil, can I talk to Mikayla alone for a second?" He asked. Hilary agreed, gave Tyson a quick peck on the cheek and then left the room. Once she was gone, Tyson turned to me and just stared.

"You look so beautiful, Mikayla." He said, making me smile. He walked over to me and took my hands and rubbed them gently.

"I'm so happy for you but I never realized how hard it was going to be." He trailed his sentence off into a whisper. I looked at him with a confused gaze.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean….we're twins and so Kai's going to take you away from me so it's like I'll be losing a piece of myself again. It seems like yesterday I got you back from America and now, I'm losing you again." Tyson confessed and I could see the tears forming in his eyes. I gulped back my own tears.

"Tyson, I may be getting married today but you and I will always be twins. I love you, Tyson, and I couldn't ask for a better brother." I said, smiling at him. He looked like he was going to bawl but he hugged me instead and I gladly returned it.

Then, a moment later, Hilary came back in saying they were ready to start. I smiled at Tyson, hugged him one more time and then let him leave. I pulled the veil over my face, grabbed my bouquet and walked out with Hilary.

I walked out to see all of the groomsmen, bridesmaids, best man and Hiro standing there, ready to walk out. Everyone was walking out together like this: Tala, the best man, was walking out with Hilary (maid of honor); Tyson was with Cecilia; Ray with Kikyo; Max with Mariah and Kenny with Julia. Grandpa had decided to let Hiro walk me down the aisle so he was sitting in the church while Hiro walked up to me and hugged me.

We began to hear the music playing and all of the others began walking out together in pairs of two. Once they all had walked down the aisle and stood in their spots, the music changed to the classical wedding music, signaling the bride to come out…me.

"Ready?" Hiro whispered to me, holding out his left arm. I took a deep breath and slid my hand through his arm.

"Yes."

We approached the doors and by then I could see everyone in the church had stood up and were looking right at me and Hiro. But, the only person I was looking at was Kai. Like the other men, he was wearing a tux and his face was clean of the face paint. He also had a smile on his face. A true, genuine smile that he was not afraid to show in public.

When we locked eyes, my butterflies went away and were replaced with sheer joy and happiness. I felt like I was gliding down the aisle and the closer I got to Kai, the happier I felt. Finally, Hiro and I made it down to the alter and, after one more hug, he let me go and went to take his seat.

I turned to gaze at Kai and nothing, absolutely nothing could wipe off the smile from my face. The only time I lost eye contact with him was when I turned to hand Hilary my bouquet. Then, Kai took my hands in his and rubbed them gently with his thumbs.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…." The priest's voice went on with the normal wedding speech but I was barely paying attention. I squeezed Kai's hands affectionately and he responded by squeezing back. Then, it came time for the vows.

"Do you, Kai Hiwatari, take Mikayla Granger as your wife, to have and to hold, to cherish and to love, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked, looking at Kai. Kai never looked at the priest, his gaze still on me.

"I do." The words were firm, sincere and final, making my eyes water. Then, the priest turned to me and asked me the same question. I tried to answer it with the same tone and confidence that Kai did but, I was crying which caused my answer to come out a little shaky.

"I do." But, I still managed to say them. The two final words that would bind me to the man standing in front of me. The smile on Kai's face widened but nothing could match up to the smile in his eyes.

Then, we were handed our rings. Both of them had inscriptions on them, something that Kai and I decided to do instead of saying personal vows. Kai took my left hand and as he slipped it onto my finger, told what the inscription on the ring said:

"The fire for you in my heart will never burn out."

At that, I couldn't hold the tears back. I had no idea what the inscription said before now and it made me lose it. Thank God for water-proof make-up.

Next, it was my turn. I took the ring and as I was slipping it onto Kai's finger, I tried my best to say the inscription without any shake in my voice. Yet, I heard my voice crack a little as I said:

"My love for you will never wash away, no matter how strong the current is."

When the ring was securely on Kai's finger, he lifted his hand to stroke my cheek through the veil. Right then and there, I wanted so badly to hold him, kiss him and hug him forever. Finally, the priest said his final words of the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kai made no hesitation. He gently lifted the veil over my head, cupped my face and our lips connected….our first kiss as husband and wife.

The entire church erupted into claps and cheers as Kai and I kissed passionately at the alter. When we finally parted, Kai gave me on more smile before taking my hand and walked back up the aisle and out the front doors of the church with me.

We waited until everyone else had come outside with us to take pictures and such. The first few pictures were of either Kai and me, or the rest of the groomsmen, best man, maid of honor and bridesmaids. Then, there were more personal pictures like Tyson, Hiro, Grandpa and me; Hilary and me; and Tyson even got Kai to take a picture with him (after all, they're brother-in-laws now)!

Finally, Kai and I got into the limo and we drove over to our reception hall. It was a good-sized place with an open bar, a small little dance floor area, and a doorway leading out to a gazebo that was beautifully lit with lights and surrounded by flowers.

Kai and I didn't want a really big reception. Yes, we'll have dancing but mainly slow dancing. I still wanted the first dance as husband and wife, of course. And, I'm sure the others wanted to do some dancing as well.

Anyway, when everyone got there, we all ate the dinner that was served there. Surprisingly, Tyson was able to maintain his manners and not act like a pig. Then, when everyone was done eating, Kai and I went over to our beautiful three-layered cake. We carefully took the three pieces apart and then, together, cut the cake with the little bride and groom on top. When we were about to feed each other a piece, I heard Ray call out from our table: "Smush it into her face, Kai!" My head whipped over to him at that.

"Ray!" I cried and the boys laughed (even Tala). Kai just shook his head and we both placed the piece of cake into each other's mouths. Then, after getting a slice, we headed back over to our table to eat it. Everyone else got up and got their pieces. They all enjoyed it while chatting and laughing.

Suddenly, I heard a sound like metal tapping against glass, catching my attention (and everyone else's for that matter). When I turned to see, I saw Tyson standing up and straightening his tie. He then picked up a cordless microphone from the table and cleared his throat.

"Hey everyone," He began. "Thank you all for coming out to celebrate Kai and Mikayla's marriage." He paused because everyone began clapping. When it died down, he began again.

"I know it's usually normal that a family member will say a few words at these occasions so here goes." He paused to clear his throat.

"I met Kai about four years ago and, as many people know, we weren't exactly….friends." Tyson continued but then, Max grabbed the mic and chimed in: "They _hated_ each other!" That caused everyone to laugh.

"Anyway," Tyson started up again once he got the mic back. "Then, along with the rest of the Bladebreakers, we went through a lot that year that, somehow, made us closer. Even though Kai wouldn't admit it, I think he actually began to tolerate and _like_ me." He continued, causing some more laughs and even a chuckle from Kai.

"Then, my sister came home from America and I was so happy to have my twin back. And, even though she changed just a little since I saw her before she moved to America, I never expected the change she would create in the rest of us." He paused for a moment.

"My sister is a very unique person who can touch the heart of everyone she meets. Every one of us has been touched by her and that has what changed us from the people we were before she came into our lives into the people we are now." Another pause to let the words sink in. I was starting to feel my eyes water again.

"I mean, look at how much she changed Mr. Lone Wolf over here." Tyson continued, jabbing a thumb in Kai's direction, causing laughs and Kai to roll his eyes playfully.

"She really is someone special and I'm happy to see that she and Kai found each other. I know that Mikayla will love Kai with all her heart and Kai will do the same for her. Otherwise, I'd kick his butt." More laughs rang throughout the room. Tyson turned to look at me.

"So, Mikayla, my little sister, I'm glad that you're happy with Kai and vice versa. Kai…" Tyson looked over at Kai who looked back at him.

"I'm proud to call you my brother-in-law. Welcome to the family." He finished and I could see some tears in his eyes. He wasn't the only one crying. I was wiping my eyes as well as some of the other girls. Kai stood up to shake Tyson's hand which turned into one of those guy hugs and I stood up to embrace Tyson as well. Tears were running down my face and I could hear slight sniffling sounds from Tyson as I squeezed him tightly.

After we broke apart, Kai and I decided it would be a good time to do the husband and wife dance. He gently took my hand and led me out to the dance floor. He gave a nod to Hiro who placed the song on the CD player. A moment later, the music began to play and Kai and I got into our dancing positions and began to dance.

I got lost in the moment as Kai and I swayed across the dance floor to "Amazed" by Lonestar. I had always loved that song and when I suggested it to Kai, he agreed to use it as our wedding song. I lay my head on his shoulder about halfway through the song and I felt him lean his cheek against my right temple. He then kissed my cheek, making me smile. I felt him shift and whisper in my ear:

"I love you." My smile widened. I pulled back to look him in the eye before responding, "I love you too." Then, as soon as the words came out of my mouth, Kai's lips were on mine. At the same time, the last words of the song were sung:

"_Baby, I'm amazed by….you."_

Only when the need for air came that we parted our lips. I was only aware then that everyone was clapping. After a moment, Kai and I returned to our seats and enjoyed the rest of our wedding.

After a few more hours, my bridesmaids and maid of honor helped me into one of the back rooms of the reception hall to help me take off my dress so I could put on my after-wedding outfit. It was a light blue silk dress with white flower designs on it here and there. Once it was on, I walked back out to the main room to see Kai ready in a pair of black slacks, dress shoes, a white button down shirt and a dark blue jacket that was hanging on his arm.

I stopped to hug my friends and family before walking over to Kai. He took my hand and led me out to the limo. We got in and drove to the airport. After getting our stuff, we headed over to the baggage check. Finally, we went to our gate and boarded the plane.

We went to Ireland for our honeymoon and it was absolutely gorgeous. We were right across from a beautiful, old castle ruins that I loved seeing every morning when I woke up. We were there for a great two weeks before we came back to Japan.

When we got back, Kai surprised me with a beautiful and old style traditional Japanese house that was to be our new home. I never could imagine a more perfect house and I couldn't wait to start a new life in that house.

A week later, the both of us were shocked to find that I was pregnant. And, nine months later, I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy: Gou.

As for careers, Kai stayed with his company, Hiwatari Enterprises, and assumed his role as CEO. As for me, well, Mr. Dickinson offered me a job at the BBA as a training coach. I gladly accepted and worked alongside my two brothers.

Oh, Tyson and Hilary? Shortly after Gou was born, they were married. They had two boys: Makoto and Matthew. After Gou, Kai and I had two daughters: Evelyn and Samantha. Gou was given another version of Dranzer and Evelyn was given the second version of Nightwing while Kai and I held the originals, of course. As for Samantha, she got into other sports like soccer which was perfectly fine with me and Kai.

~~~_Eight Years Later_~~~

"I'm home!" Kai called from the front door of our house. The children immediately ran over to their father, greeting him as he took his shoes and jacket off. I followed them and watched as my husband hugged and kissed each of them.

"Alright, you guys, give Daddy some room to breathe." I said, giggling slightly. They all let go of Kai and ran past me into the other room.

"Mikayla…" Kai whispered as he came over and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck in the process. I sighed happily.

"Hello to you too, Kai." I replied and felt him smirk against my neck as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We stood there, just holding one another, enjoying each other's warmth and touch.

"I can't believe it's been eight years." Kai said, finally, pulling back to look at me. I smiled and moved a few of his bangs away from his eyes.

"I know and so much has changed. But, one thing that will never change is how much I love you, Kai." I whispered, touching my forehead with his. After a moment, Kai took my hand and placed it over his heart before whispering:

"The fire for you in my heart will never burn out."

And I responded like I always did whenever he'd say that:

"My love for you will never wash away, no matter how strong the current is."

And, like always, Kai kissed me with such fiery passion that only a phoenix could give.

* * *

><p><strong>From Author<strong>**- O….M…..G…..it's done! I can't believe it but it's done! The end of Earth of Fire! Excuse me while I go cry….**

**Ahem…anyways, if you guys thought the ending was a little cheesy…too bad! I like cheesy! I'm a hopeless romantic okay? Hehe. **

**Again, I would just say thank you very much to everyone for their support since day one of this story. I finally got this done…the story with my proudest OC so far…Mikayla Granger! (Or, should I say, Mikayla Hiwatari?) **

**And, if you're wondering, yes, I wrote this entire chapter down in a notebook so I've had it "on file" you could say, for a while now. Took me a little bit to figure out not only Kai's and Mikayla's inscriptions on the wedding bands but also the ending…but, I'm proud of the ending and I hope you all liked it too! Please review and let me know what you thought. And look out for any other stories I might be bringing out!**


End file.
